Hana x Kiyoshi One-Shots
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots about Kiyoshi's and Hannah's relationship at different stages of life. Rating Will change in each chapter.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Hey guys I watched and read (some parts) of Prison School a few months behind and I absolutely ship Kiyoshi and Hana. So I decided to write this one shot.

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning when Kiyoshi heard his room door opening. He rolled over onto his back and push himself up on his elbows to see what might have cause that. He was shocked to see his girlfriend Hana standing in the door.

"Hana ?" He asked. "What are you doing here ? It's like three in the morning." He look at at the nightstand clock to check the time. It read 3: 07. "I'm having nightmares. They don't seem to stop no matter what I do or how many times I wake up. So can I please sleep with you tonight ?" She asked embarrassed. Kiyoshi chuckled at that. "What's so funny ?" She asked. "To hear that the great Hana Midorikawa. The only girl who can kick the crap out of any guy and my girlfriend is afraid of nightmares." He said playfully. That annoy Hana. "Ok then jerk if you don't want to help me then don't. But I will get you back for it." She said ready to leave. "Hey did I said I won't help you ? I just said I'm surprised that's all." He smiled at her. Hana just drop her head down for a minute before looking back at him. Kiyoshi shifted to his left closer to the wall to make some space for her. Hana closed the door behind her and locked it before slowly walking up to the bed and lying down beside Kiyoshi.

"Why did you lock the door ?" He asked her. "I'm not allowed to be here during the night you jerk remember ? If anyone catches us and report this to the headmaster we are both screwed." She reminded him of that school rule. "Not to mention that Mari would castrate you on the spot." She quickly add. Kiyoshi just giggled and hugged her. "You really are the best girlfriend ever. Do you know that Hana ?" He asked. All Hana did was blush and lay on top of his chest. He wrap his hand around her waist. For a while they stayed silent until Hana ask. "Kiyoshi are you asleep ?" "No I'm wide awake to be honest with you." He answer. "Are the nightmares still bothering you ?" He asked. "Not really I just can't seem to fall back asleep for some reason now." She said. "Oh my poor thing." He said and turn them both around to the left so he could kiss her. She kissed him back and wrap her hands around his neck. While he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss last about a minute before they broke up panting for air both blushing. They looked at each other and kissed again this time more heated. After about two or three minutes their simple kiss turn out into a make out session and Kiyoshi was now on top of Hana.

After about ten minutes of making out Kiyoshi was considering should he make a further move or not ? Hana may have come to him willingly but she still could badly injure him if she wanted to and was angry enough. But then he remembered that a man only live once and went down to kiss her neck. She moan at that. "W-what are y-you d-d-doing you p-perv." She asked him. "Hana." He called and stopped kissing her neck. He lift lift his head up to look her in the eye. "I had love you for a very long time and I still do. We have been dating for a little over a year during which I've made you smiled and laugh in such a way only I can. I've been there during your every match cheering you one. And I've never even dared to look at another girl since we started going out. So would you please consider letting me take your innocence tonight ?" Kiyoshi asked. Hana was shocked by his question and blush even harder than she already was. "I understand if you don't want to. I'll just stop and sleep on the floor then." He said. Another while passed and there was still no answer from Hana. Kiyoshi sighted and was about to get of her when she caught him by the arm. "Hana ?" He asked. "It will be a lie if I was to say I'm not embarrassed and a bit a-afraid but after all we w-went through. It's a bit shocking we haven't d-done that already." She looked away from his saying that. "Hana ?" He asked again surprised. "W-we might a-as well try. B-but do y-you…" She was not able to finish the sentence. Kiyoshi knowing well what she wanted to ask opened and dug into his nightstand drawer to pull out a golden square packet. When Hana saw it she blushed even harder. "W-where d-do you h-have it from ? If you don't mind me asking." She asked. He just smiled at her and kissed her gently before answering. "Off my dad. He said he won't let me come back to school without a supply of those now that we are dating." Hana just nod her head at that once again looking away from Kiyoshi. "Hana look me in the eyes." He demand. She did so. He then smiled at her and slip the condom into her right hand saying. "You will be the one to chose when and if we will do it." She smiled at that and kissed him wrapping her hands around his neck once again. While he just like before srap his hands around her waist and pull her closer.

They were making out for about 15 minutes now and Kiyoshi was already iron hard so he slipped his hands underneath Hanas nightdress to get to her breasts only to have her push him away and scream. "What is it Hana ? Is it too fast for you ?" He looked at her worried. "Not really it's just that you surprised me that's all." She blushed harder. "So can I ?" He asked. Hana just nod her head. Kiyoshi swallowed hard and took of her nightdress leaving her completely naked before him. Hana blushed even harder. "You are so beautiful." Kiyoshi sighted and kissed her. This kiss didn't last long before he moved down to her neck once again. But this time he also gently squeezed her breasts. She moan in response. "Those that feel good." He asked. Hana just nod in response not able to make a sound. Kiyoshi smiled and continue what he started.

Another few minutes passed and Kiyoshi decided to move down even lower and suck Hana's breasts. The second he took her nipple into his mouth she moan louder than ever which turned him on even more. He smiled and kissed her on the they parted Hana looked away from him. "What is it ?" He asked knowing that there is something on her mind. "W-why am I t-the one u-undressed ?" She asked blushing hard. "Oh yes." Kiyoshi looked at his pajamas. "Sorry about that Hana." He said and took them off as quick as he could. "Happy now ?" He asked when done. Hana just nod her head. "Do you want to play with little Kiyoshi ?" He asked her. "Why should I ?" She asked. "Well you've seen him many times so I thought that you might." Kiyoshi smiled at her dumbly. "In that case I actually might." She looked at him again. "But first one more kiss." She pulled him back down. While their kiss still last Hana wrapped her hand around Kiyoshi's rock hard member and squeezed him. "Auuu !" Kiyoshi shouted and sat up. "H-Hana you can't j-just squeeze it like that." He moaned in agony. "I know that Kiyoshi. I'm not that stupid. That was payback for all that time before we started dating." She announced. "You really need to get your revenge on people don't you he asked. Hana just nod and pulled him back down for a kiss. And that was when the real foreplay started.

Hana's hands trembled when she tried to open the condom. "It's ok Hana." Kiyoshi took his hands into his own to stop the trembling. "Want me to do it ?" He asked. She just nod her head in embarrassment. "Don't be sad Hana. It's not a big deal." He smiled at her and took the condom off her and open it in a swift move. "You can still do the honours." He said handing her the open packet. With still trembling hands she took it off him and pulled out the round condom. Her hands trembled even more when she slid the condom onto his iron hard member. But Kiyoshi seemed to enjoy it. "You have no idea what your touch does to me." He whisper and lean down to kiss her. "This might hurt Hana so forgive me." He said when they part before kissing her once again. He then as gently as he was able to enter her. She did moan into the kiss loudly but she didn't scream or cry so it must have been less painful then they both thought it will. "Are you ok ?" Kiyoshi ask. "Yes there was barely any pain to be honest. It must be because of karate." She explain. He smile and kiss her again as he slowly start to move. From there on it felt like pure magic for the both of them.

The Next Morning

Kiyoshi woke up with a yawn and looked at the sleeping Hana on his chest. He smiled and kiss her on the top of the head which awoke her. "Morning pervert." She mutter. "Good morning Hana. How are you ?" He ask. "Not so bad and you." "And what do you think ? After a night like that I feel great and overjoyed." He chuckled. "That's only until I'll kick the hell out of you." She stated and he laugh. "I really do love you Hana." He kissed her head once again. "Oh that was not a joke." She turned to look at him. "If you will as much as think about sharing anything about last night to any of the other guys I will kill you and off myself." She used the phrase she often there him with before they become a couple. He just smile. "I know that Hana. So don't worry that is staying between us and I'm guessing the girls." He laugh once again. "You learn fast." She kissed him. "Ok pervert I have to go before someone finds out I'm missing." She said and get off of him and out of bed. "Wait what are you doing today ? It's Saturday after all." He ask. "I have karate training in an hour and a meeting with the girls before lunch but other then that I have nothing planned." She looked at him. "Well in that case why won't I take you out somewhere tonight ? It's been a while after all ?" He smile at her. "That would be nice but you better not hope for a repeat of last night." She warn him. "Oh no no. You need your time to heal." He said. "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and left his room.

At The Meeting

"Hana are you ok you've been walking in a slightly odd way today ?" Mari asked her friend. Hana blush at the question. "Hana are you sick ?" Mari asked. "N-no I'm fine really." Hana said. "Then why are you blushing ?" Mari went on. Remembering the happenings of the night before Hana blushed even more and Mari remembering that Hana was not in her room this morning quickly add the two and two together. "You didn't do what I think you did Hana. Or did you ?" She asked. "I have no idea what do you mean ?" Hana looked at her friend. " Don't play dumb with me Hana you were missing from your room this morning and I'm guessing you were with Kiyoshi for the night weren't you ?" By now Hana was red as a tomato. "N-no y-you are wrong." She mutter. "Am I really ?" Mari ask. Hana just drop her head down in shame. "Really Hana you out of all the people did that ?" Mari asked a bit disappointed. "Sorry."Hana murmured. "Don't be I'm not angry at you I'm just disappointed that you didn't wait till marriage when Kiyoshi would have no way of escaping from you. But what happen won't go back so let's hope that he will come out to be the man I we hope and expect him to be and that you two will one day stand at the alter." Mira smile. "I hope so too. Your kids would be the cutest things ever." Meiko said. "Oh come on girls." Hana said. "No way in hell Hana spill. How is Kiyoshi doing in that department ? Is he even any good ? Was he nice ? because is he wasn't I will personally castrate him. And I hope that you two used protection. I'm to young to be an aunt." Meiko started saying until Mari had enough and shut her up. "Don't worry Hana you don't have to answer anything. But I also do hope that you two had use protection." Mari took a sip of her tea. "Don't worry we did." Hana stated taking a sip of her own tea while still looking at the ground wishing she was Kiyoshi right now. As knowing him he would be spending time with the guys now. Who unlike her friends don't know about the night before and if he will ever dear to tell them even if drunk she really will try to kill him or at least she will beat him up.

* * *

That's all everyone. I hope that you liked it and that it was not as bad as I think it is. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. The Future

Hey. Someone asked me to turn this into a one-shots series like I wanted to. So here is another story. Hope you like it. **This is a rating T story.**

* * *

 **The Future**

20 years have passed since our beloved heroes graduated high school. Hana and Kiyoshi got married when they became 20 and now have two kids. A 16 years old Toshiro who has blond hair, blue eyes and trains karate just like his mom. At the moment he owns a second degree black belt. They also have a 14 years old daughter Mitsuko. She has her father's dark blue hair and his blue eyes but she has her mother's character. Like her brother and mom she trains karate. She owns a third degree black belt.

Kiyoshi and Hana both have a university degree. And are now working in the Hachimitsu Academy which is now a mixed school. Kiyoshi is the headmaster while Hana his vice. Two of their close friend Tekehito Morokuzu also known as Gakuto and Meiko Shiraki also work at the school. Gakuto is the History teacher while Meiko teaches Home Ec. Their other friends are also happy. Mari became the headmistress of some all girls school. Shingo develops games for Nintendo. Jouji a.k.a Joe moved to America and become a comic book artist and Andre believe it or not is a chief.

"Hey Kiyoshi what are you doing ?" Hana asked entering her husband's office. At the time Kiyoshi was standing at his window with binoculars in his hands looking at something. " Seriously what are you doing you idiot. You're scaring me." Hana asked one again. "I'm observing or son and his possible first real girlfriend." Kiyoshi finally respond. Hana just sight and walk up to him. She the motion at him with her hand to give her the binoculars. He did so and then move to stand behind her. "Nothing weird is going on. He is acting very gentleman like. After all I am his mother." Hana stat and gave Kiyoshi the binoculars back. "I know that but look at the girl." Kiyoshi shove the binoculars back to Hana. Hana sight and took another look. "Wait… Is that ?" She asked and turn to look at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi nod his head in respon. "But what is she doing here. If Mari will find out that she left her school grounds without permission she will go into a rampage." Hana state. "Maybe she did gave her permission." Kiyoshi rose his shoulders up in defence. Hana just look at him in a way that said are you kidding me. "You're right. It's a miracle on it's own that Mari found a guy she liked and let him bang her. She would never allow her daughter to meet up with a boy during lunch break. Hana just looked at him in disbelief and then knee kicked him in the 'nuts.' "What was that for." Kiyoshi asked in a high voice and fall to his knees. "For insulting one of my best friends." Hana stare at him. "Sorry." He murmured out. "You better be." She turn back to the window and took another look at her son and goddaughter Sakura. "So what are we going to do about the two ?" Kiyoshi ask while slowly getting up. "For now let's just leave them be. But I will inform Mari about it though. I have to. It's my duty as a friend." She explain. "And what about your duty as a mother ? Do you want our son to be castrated by one of your crazy friends ?!" Kiyoshi shout. Hana stamp on his foot and he shout in pain. "If you will insult Mari one more time it's going to be you who will be castrated. By me. So shush now and get back to work." She order. Defended Kiyoshi walked up to his desk. Hana smiled at him and was about to leave.

"Wait Hana. Stay here with me." Kiyoshi begged her. "What for ?" She turn back to look at him. Kiyoshi just did his best puppy eyes. "Ok you jerk but if you will as much as think of doing something pervy. I'll kill you and off with it myself. Kapish ?" It became a habit over the years for Hana to use that old threat phrase in their day to day conversations. Always as a joke like warning though. Kiyoshi chuckle at that and Hana walked up to him and sat on his lap. They didn't do it too often while in school but they did it the odd time. And even though Hana won't admit to it she enjoys those odd times. They help her relax.

Some Time Later

"What do you think will happen if Mari will approve of their relationship ?" Hana asked her husband bored of looking over papers for the last hour or so. "I don't really know. All I can say that I will for sure take our son to my home office one of the weekends, give him the talk and probably some condoms." Kiyoshi said not taking his eyes of his computer screen even for a second. "And why would he need those ? Are you trying to turn our son into the perv you were his age ?!" Hana shout. "Hey I was not a perv and even if I remind you that you have fallen in love with this perv." He finally looked at her and she blush. "Whatever." She murmur before ordering him to explain. He chuckled at that. "Well you see my dear. My parents gave me the basic talk when I was 13. Just like we had done with Toshiro two years ago. But my father gave me the proper talk shortly after our first anniversary. During the spring break. He also gave me some condoms that time and if you remember correctly we had our first time shortly after we came back to school after spring break." He sneakily smile at her and she blush even harder than before. "But what does that have to do with our son ? It was ok for us to do it we have been dating for over a year at the time." She ask. "Well my love as you know teengers change every generetion. Also taking the fact that Toshiro is a lot like me. I better be safe than sorry because if our son will inform us that we are to become grandparents before the age of 42 at the least. He can consider himself disowned." Kiyoshi explain. "So that means that the earliest Toshiro can become a dad is 20 ? She asked. Kiyoshi nod his head in response. Hana sighted. "You know what Kiyoshi sometimes I really wonder what's going in that head of yours. But at the end of the day I love it the most." She admit and kiss him. He return the kiss and smile when they broke away thinking about what does the future have in store for them.

* * *

So here it is. I hope you like it. Sadly I have no idea when there will be a next chapter so please stay tuned and " **HAVE A MAD DAY** "


	3. Accordion

Hey everyone this story is based on a crazy dream I had not too long ago. I hope that you will like it ! This story is taking place during episode 6. **Rating T to be safe.**

* * *

Accordion

Kiyoshi was sitting with his back pressed against the cool wall and his hands behind his head. He was trying not to think about the fact that the other guys are ignoring him. He then heard the Vice President Meiko Shiraki calling his name. "Hey Kiyoshi come here a minute !" She yelled. He got up and ran up to the fance to face her and the rest of the Underground Student Council. Hana Mindorikawa and Mari Kurihara. "What is it madam Vice President ?" He asked. "Your father sent you this weird looking box. Normally I would open it and look at what's inside since I have all the rights to when you are staying in prison. But it had a note saying Kiyoshi and Family Heirloom on it. So I didn't as I respect your family's honour." She explained. "But in that case we need to be here while you open it to see what's inside." Mari add. Kiyoshi on the other hand smile knowing too well what inside the mysterious box. "I can't believe my old man decided that I can have it here with me after all." He said cheerfully. Meiko open the gate for him and let him out closing it behind him. The other guys at the same time were observing the whole scene from a safe distance wondering what might be in the box themselves.

Kiyoshi kneel beside the wierd box and turn in around. He then move a the tiny ID plate aside to the left to reveal a keyhole. The name _Dimitri_ and date _11,5,1876_ was engraved on the plate. ( _For some of you who might not know. In the old days some instrument cases had things like that.)_ He took a small old looking key tied to a black string of his neck and open the lock. When he open the box itself an old, beautiful accordion appear. "Hey there Dimitri I missed you and your sound my friend." Kiyoshi said and carefully took the instrument out of it's case. "An accordion." Hana said. "Yes an accordion. You see I'm partly Russian. And this ver accordion belonged to my great grandfather. When he died he passed it onto my grandfather and he passed it on to me two years ago saying that I finally became a man in his eyes." Kiyoshi explain. "It's a really rare tape of accordion and these days it costs a fortune to buy one. Especially one this old and in such a great condition." He add. "And whose Dimitri ?" Mari asked. "The accordion himself is called Dimitri. My great grandfather called it so and no one in my family is willing to change it or stop calling him by it." Kiyoshi smile at her. "So will I be able to keep it ?" He then ask. Mari wondered for a while. "I think he should be able to keep it." Hana said. "It's an instrument after all. Not a weapon." She add. Kiyoshi was surprised that Hana was helping him out of all the people. Mari looked at her and then at the instrument in Kiyoshi's hands and nod. "Fine then but no playing after bedtime got it ?" She asked Kiyoshi. "Understood Madam and thank you." He said took the case and entered the prison grounds once again.

A Few Minutes Later

Kiyoshi was back sitting at the wall and had just secure the accordion using the back straps and released the harmonica _(a.k.a the squeezebox part.)_ from the straps keeping it in place. He then closed his eyes and start to play the very known Russian song Katyusha. The other guys in the same moment stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. After another verse of the song Kiyoshi was so into it that he start to sing the song in a clear and strong Russian to the amaze of everyone. Before he end the song on a long note all the guys, Mira, Hana and Meiko were all standing around him looking at him in amaze and surprise. When he opened his eyes he was scared and jumped up slightly. "Wow. Sir Kiyoshi I had no idea you have such an amazing and honourable talent as that." Gakuto said. "Yeah I have to agree." Joe coughed out. "Kiyoshi can you take your instrument and follow us please ?" Mira command more than and asked. "Of course Madam President just give me a minute to put it away into it's case." Kiyoshi replied a bit afraid. "Very well then Hana Meiko and I will go ahead so will you lead Kiyoshi when he's done ?" Mira looked at Hana. "Of course." the blond replied with a smile.

With Hana and Kiyoshi

Hana and Kiyoshi walked to the Underground Student Council meeting room side by side. Kiyoshi held his accordion hi his right hand and Hana was right beside him on his right side. "Thanks for helping me out with keeping my accordion." Kiyoshi turn to look at her. Hana did the same. "No problem after all I have some Russian ancestors too." She smile at him for the first time ever. "Really ?" He asked. "And where do you think the blond hair comes from ?" She giggled. "Right I should have guessed that." He admit. "By the way you play really well." She said with a bit of a blush on her face. "Thanks." He replied. "You know if you would have had told me that you play the accordion I wouldn't have treated you so hard and maybe even forget about that whole piss thing." She said. "How come ?" Kiyoshi looked at her confused. "My grandmother always said that people that play the accordion can't be all that bad. And if a man plays the accordion he has a pure heart and is a hard worker because the accordion is apparently said to be the instrument of hell and is extremely hard to play." She explained. _( I'm not making this up. There is a saying "Welcome to heaven here is your harp, Welcome to hell here is your accordion." I don't know do people outside of europe know it though.)_ Kiyoshi blush and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Underground Student Council Meeting Room.

Mari sat in her usual chair while Hana and Meiko both sat on one of the sofas. Kiyoshi sat on the other sofa opposite to the two. "Kiyoshi." Mari said. He swallowed hard. "We have a proposition for you." She finished. "What is it ?" Kiyoshi asked with fear in his voice. "We are willing to set you free from jail if you will join our school orchestra. Accordion is a very rare rare instrument in Japan and it's also very hard to master form what I know. So having someone playing it in our school orchestra should bring them more success. Especially if the player is as gifted as yourself." She explain. "What do you say ?" She the ask. Kiyoshi was seemingly surprised. He was not in any way expecting such a thing to happen. "Kiyoshi !" Mari shout. "I-I would b-be honoured." Kiyoshi mutter out. Mari smiled at that. "Very well then. Our orchestra practise takes place every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 15:00 in the music room." She said. "And as said you will be released from prison to be able to practise more often and in piece. But you will be under our constant watch. If you will as much as attempt to break even the simples school rule you are back to prison to your perverted friends." She warned him. "Understood ?" She asked. Kiyoshi nod his head and said. "Yes Madam." "Ok then. You can return back to your old room change into your own clothes and then Hana will bring you back to your old cell so that you could take all your belongings from there." Mari explain and took a sip of her tea before nodding at both Hana and Kiyoshi.

Some Time Later At The Prison

The guys saw Kiyoshi and Hana approaching the jail but Kiyoshi wasn't wearing the prison outfit anymore. Instead he wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of a tank and something in russian written on. He was also having a full on conversation with Hana.

"What's the meaning of this ? Sir Kiyoshi, Lady Hana. What's happening here ?" Gakuto asked when they entered the prison building. "You see Gakuto my friend let's just say that playing the hell instrument benefits." Kiyoshi said and enter his cell to gather his things. "Don't mock us you little bastard or I will beat the shit out of you as soon as Hana leaves." Shingo shout while squeezing the bars. "You will do no such thing you trash. Kiyoshi won't be staying here with you perverts anymore. He is set free from today on." Hana grabbed Shingo's collar and pulled him so that he was pressed against the bars. "What ?!" The others shouted. "You heard me. He is set free. He's an artist and needs some peace and quiet to practise. Spending time with you idiots will only make his stupid. To be honest I'm shocked he is ok at the moment !" She shout. "I still don't get it ?" Andre scratched his head. "I'm being set free for joining the orchestra to play the accordion for them. It's a pretty rare instrument in Japan you know." Kiyoshi explained as he came out of the cell. "That's so unfair !" Shingo shout when Hana let go off him. "Noy it's not. You are not the one that sets rules around here. It's the Underground Student Council and if we say that Kiyoshi is free then he is and now shut up and go back to study !" She shout and left with Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi's Room

"I'll bring you your new class schedule tomorrow morning." Hana said. "Thank you." Kiyoshi said and turn to her with a smile. "Words can kill before arms." Hana said. "Oh you can read russian too." He said looking down at his t-shirt. "Yes my grandma taught me when I was little." She explain. "That's cool I was thought to read, speak and write in russian by my dad and grandfather at a young age as well." He said. "And what about the accordion ?" She asked. "Again them both." Kiyoshi respond and pat the spot on his bed beside saying Hana to take a seat. She did so and they talked about many different things for hours.

"Wow. It's nearly bedtime." Hana said looking over at Kiyoshi's nightstand clock. "As fun it is talking to you Kiyoshi I have to leave now." Hana got up ready to leave. Kiyoshi caught her hand and looked at the ground. "What is it ?" She asked looking at back at him. "Hana I have something to say." He said and fall down to his knees. "I know that we have known each other for a very short time and most of it was spent trying on you getting back on me. But after today and finding out all those things about you I am sure about my suspicions." He said " So Hana Mindorikawa. Will you be my only love and the lady of my heart as well as the only person to order me to play the accordion till death will set us apart ?" He asked her in russian while looking into her eyes which were full of tears . "Of course I will you perv." She lift him up and kissed him. "Thank you Hana. I promise you that I will make you life look like the life of a Tsar's wife." He said when they broke up and kissed her again.

* * *

Weird I know. But that's how my dreams are. Weird and crazy as the Hatter himself. I just hope that it's not as bad as I think it is. Stay tooned for till next time and **HAVE A MAD DAY !**

P.S if some of you might have any requests or ideas you would like me to write about feel free to ask by a review. If your idea will make my imagination flow and go wild I will certainly write about it for you !


	4. Arranged Marriage

Hey everyone here is another one I thought of while in school this week. Rating T,.

 **P.S. If any of you have any requests or ideas you would like me to write about feel free to ask. If I will think of anything related to your suggested topic I'll for sure write a story for you !**

* * *

Arranged Marriage

Hana and Kiyoshi were spending a nice quiet Saturday evening in their house. Their son Toshiro was out with his friends and was not meant to be back till night time and their daughter Mitsuko was at her friends sleepover birthday party. Both Kiyoshi and Hana were happy with such an outcome of the day as they didn't remember the last time they had a free Saturday evening just for themselves. Sadly their peace was disturbed by the doorbell. Kiyoshi sigh. "Who do you think it might be ?" He asked his wife getting up to answer the door. "I have no idea dear." Hana respond. Kiyoshi sigh again and head for the door.

"Hello Mari. How nice of you to visit." Kiyoshi said when he saw his wife's best friend standing at their porch. "It's nice to see you too Kiyoshi. Is Hana also at home ?" Mari asked entering the house. "I'm right here." Hana replied and stood at the living room entrance. "I happy to come at the right time then." Mira smile. "What do you mean Mari ?" Kiyoshi asked and close the door. "I have something to discuss with you two." Mari admit. Hana and Kiyoshi looked at one another and then and Mari. "Ok then please make yourself at home and I will prepare some tea." Hana said and head for the kitchen. "Kiyoshi come with me for a minute will you." She add on the way.

In The Kitchen

"What do you think she might be here for ?" Kiyoshi asked as he hand Hana the tea cups. "I have no idea dear. Knowing Mari it can be anything." Hana replied while preparing the tea. "What tea are you making by the way ?" Kiyoshi ask to change the subject. "The Sakura Blossom one." Hana replied. "Thank god it's not the dandelion one." He sigh. "Oh no that one is special for when I want to see you pee." She smile at him sneakily. "Very funny Hana. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "You know it's true. I gave it to you the first time and I still do." She smile at him again. "Come on love I thought that we are long over that whole piss incident. After all you see me pissing all the time now. We are married after all." He nearly shout. "I know Kiyoshi. Jeez can't you take a joke." She looked at him as if he was crazy. He just fold his hands over his chest and mutter "I hate you." Hana giggle at that and kissed him on the cheek saying. "I love you too you perv and now let's go, We can't keep our guest waiting.

The Living Room

"Sorry for the wait Mari. The Sakura Blossom tea need some more time to brew." Hana said cheerfully and hand her friend a cup. Along with the tea they had some strawberry cheesecake. "No don't apologize Hana. You didn't even have to prepare such a good tea for an unexpected guest." Mira took the teacup off her. "Oh don't you worry about it we were only watching tv anyway." Hana once again smile at her. "I'm glad that I didn't interrupt anything then." Mari set her teacup down on the table. "But let's get this over with. I came to you today to talk about our children. About my daughter and your son to be specific." She state. "What is it ? Did Toshiro do something to Sakura because if he did he is so dead…" Kiyoshi start but Mari stop him. "No. No it's nothing like that Kiyoshi. If such a thing happen I would have already taken care of your son myself." Mira explain. "I came here to arrange a marriage between our children." Mair calmly said and took a sip of her tea. Hana and Kiyoshi stare at her as if she was mad. "Why would you want to do that ?" Kiyoshi asked. "Simply because I see how in love they are. At first I was a bit sceptic about their relationship but now I see how much they love and respect each other. Also you raised your son to be a true gentlemen Hana. Congratulations as it's not easy these days." Mair said in a monotone voice. Hana and Kiyoshi looked at one another. "We understand you Mari but they have been dating for less than a year. Don't you think that's it's way too soon to even think about arranging a marriage ?" Hana asked her friend. "And they are still in highschool." Kiyoshi add. "I know that. But if our children are anything like us. They shall stay together forever. After all. All of us married our first true love's didn't we ?" Mari asked. "Granted you are right on point but times and children change each generation. They might not even be dating for much longer to all we know." Kiyoshi explained. "Kami don't let that happen." Hana knocked on the table. "I understand that you two are probably worried about your son's well being like any parent would. But I assure you that he will be happy." Mari took another sip of her tea. "That's not the point Mari. We just don't think that we should be deciding about such an important aspect of his life." Hana clear that up. "Exactly our parents didn't play matchmakers on us so why should we do it to our children. Kiyoshi add. "So I understand that you decline my offer ?" She asked. "In a way yeas in a way no. Kami knows maybe our children will stay together and decide that they want to marry anyway." Kiyoshi said raising his shoulders in defence. "Or if it will occur so that they will be together till let's say college or longer then we could think about arranging a marriage. For now let's just treat it as an emergency plan ok ?" Hana smile at her friend. "Emergency plan ?" Kiyoshi asked confused. Hana rose her eyebrows and look at him questioningly. "Ohhhh. You mean that kind of an emergency." He finally understood what she meant and they both looked at Mari awaiting an answer. "If that is your wish then I will respect it." She finally said. Kiyoshi sigh and Hana giggle. Mari just smile at the two and left after finishing her tea.

Later At Night

Toshiro had return home some time past 22:00 and was so tired that he went to bed right after shower without any dinner. Kiyoshi and Hana went to bed a shortly after midnight but they couldn't sleep so they just lay in their bed and talk.

"What the hell got into Mari's head to think of an arranged marriage all of a sudden ?" Kiyoshi look down at Hana who lay on top of his chest. "Kami know my dear. Kami knows." Hana respond. "Also why do you think our son might need an emergency marriage if that shall ever happen ?" He asked. "You know as well as I do that it won't. And if it will he's disowned and can forget about the family fortune." He answer the question himself. "Says the one that gave him condoms." Hana sigh. "And why exactly do you think I gave them to him huh ? So that he could blow them up and pretend they are balloons ?" He asked his wife and disbelief. "Jeez I know that you perv. So stop it will you. Or you are out of the bedroom and then the choice is yours. The guest room or the sofa." She warned. "You'd miss me too much." He smiled at her mischievously. "Want to bet on that ?" She looked him in the eye and asked. "I really do love you Hana even when you are trying to threaten me." He smile and lean in to kiss her. She automatically and instinctively kissed him back. They broke away panting and blushed. "Speaking of condoms Hana I just bought a fresh pack yesterday so.. ?" He looked at her questioningly. "Temping but maybe next time I really am tired today." She sweetly smile at him. "Tiread. How come ? We spend the whole day relaxing at home. The only exception was when Mari came over and that walk we took before dinner. Though that was also very relaxing and nice." He asked. "Keeping you working like a Swiss watch is harder than being a vice principal my dear." She giggle. Kiyoshi sighted. "You will be the death of me on day. Have I told you that before ?" He looked at her annoyed. "The next time I promise you we'll do it." She kissed his cheek. "I'm taking you up for that than because I didn't soundproof the walls of this house for no reason." Hana just playfully smacked him on the chest and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That's it for today. Once again I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out so stay tooned and **HAVE A MAD DAY** ! Please review


	5. The Office

Hey everyone here is the 5th one. I hope that you will like it ! **Rating M !**

 **P.S If anyone has a request or an idea they want me to write about for them. Feel free to ask ! If I will have an idea for anything you may suggest I will write you a story !**

In The Office

Kiyoshi was in his office taking care of his headmaster work like always when Hana barged in through the door. "Hey there idiot what are you doing ?" She asked and approach him. "Nothing much just the boring paperwork." He answer not taking his eyes of the papers he was looking threw. "At least today you are actually doing your work." She said and sat at the edge of his desk. "And when do I not do my work ?" He finally turn to her. "Excuse me was I the one that was spying on our son and his new girlfriend from my office window. With the use of the binoculars for the last week or so ?" She asked him. "I-I was just making sure that Mari is not out there to kill him." Kiyoshi fought back. Hana grab the thin part of his tie and pulled it. Kiyoshi started to choke. Hana let go of his tie after a few seconds and he imminently loosen it to take a few deep breaths. "What was that for ?" He looked at her. "For insulting one on my best friends." She respond. "I told you many times not to do it. At least not in my presence. But it seems that you will never learn." She sigh. "I get that but do you really have to try to kill me ?" He asked. "Kiyoshi." She said sneakily. "If I really wanted to kill you I would have done it ages ago. When we were still students of this school." She said. It was Kiyoshi's turn to smile. "You wouldn't do it even then. You were already head over heels in love with me at the time weren't you ?" He asked turning to her on his desk chair. Hana blushed. "O-of course n-not. I hated you and I still do." She looked away to avoid his eyes. "Oh really ?" He asked pulling himself and the chair closer to her. "Then why did you marry me ?" He asked. Hana blush even harder. Hana had no idea how to respond to that question and he knew about it. He watched how she tried to say something without any outcome for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "W-what are you laughing at you pervert ?" She dear to look back at him. And in that very moment he pulled her off the desk and sat her on his lap. "W-what are you doing ?!" She scream. He just laughed some more and kiss her. At first Hana tried to set herself free but in the end she gave in and kissed him back. After nearly twenty years of marriage they were near experts at kissing so their kiss lasted quite a bit of time before they broke apart panting. Both of them were blushing now. Kiyoshi smiled and kissed her again but this time with a lot more passion and affection.

That kiss was the start of their make out session that lasted quite a while before Kiyoshi lifted Hana up and lay her in top of his desk. "W-wait w-what are y-you planning on doing y-you perv ?" She broke the kiss and stutter out. "Oh come on Hana you know what I'm planning on doing. After all you are 38 now not 5." He hover over her smiling. "N-no way. There is no way w-we are doing it i-in school. What if someone comes in ?" She asked. Kiyoshi smiled wider and took a remote control out of one of his desk drawers and pressed one of the buttons on it. The door then immediately locked itself. "So you got it installed after all." She looked at him blushing like a tomato. "It comes in handy. For example I don't have to get up to pun the blinds down any more." He said and demonstrate by pressing another button which made the blinds fall down. Hana turn her head away from him once again as she knew that he let the blinds down on purpose so that she won't be using them as an excuse. "Don't look away from me." He said and gently twist her head back so that they looked each other in the eye again. She blushed even harder. "Come on my dear it won't be our first time doing it here." He once again smile at her sneakily. She slapped his chest in response and once again turn her head away from him. "Fine then." He said. "If you don't want to look at me it means I can go lower." He murmured out and start to kiss her neck. Hana moan at that. "K-kiyoshi I s-said no !" She shout out. He did nothing of it and continue to kiss her neck. "K-Kiyoshi !" She went on. Once again Kiyoshi had no intention of stopping. "For Kamis sake stop you perv." Hana had enough and punch Kiyoshi so hard that he fall backwards onto the floor. "Did you really have to punch me in the guts ?" He asked her while slowly standing up. "You even question it ?" She looked at her husband in disbelief. "Hana." He sigh when he was back on his feet. "I know that I'm an idiot, that I'm lazy and a pervert to some extend." He looked her straight in the eyes. "But I do love you. I always did and always will. I'm just sorry that I haven't seen it sooner and I have been hurting you for such a long time claiming my love for Chiyo. When you have already fallen for me. I really am sorry." He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I hope that you will forgive me for it one day. But I also want you to know that by making love to you I try to make up for all those times I have hurt you. When we we make love and join together as one I barely ever think of myself. I only concentrate on making you feel good and happy." He looked her straight in the eyes while he said that. Hana looked at him in disbelief and shock. When it came to Kiyoshi you could never be sure was he saying the truth or did he mean what he said. So she was really sceptical about what to do about his little confession.

A few minutes passed and Hana still hadn't say a word. "Hana ?" Kiyoshi said quietly. "Do you mean every word you say ?" She asked him with a bit of a blush. "Of course I do my dear." He kissed her hands once again. Hana sigh. "Ok but this is the last time I will ever let you sweet talk me. Remember that." She pulled him up for a kiss. "You always say that." He smirk at her when they part for a minute to breath. "Shut up you perv." Was all she said before kissing him again. Kiyoshi kissed her back with a lot more passion than before and lay her back on his desk. Within the next 15 minutes most their clothes were on the floor. Kiyoshi still wore his undershirt and his trousers and underpants were at his ankles while Hana only wore her undershirt and shirt. Her bra was raised up to expose her breasts. "D-do you ha-have….. ?" Hana huff out. Kiyoshi nod his head and dig into one of his desks drawers to take out a whole unboxed packet of condoms. Her eyes widen at that. "W-why d-do you keep t-them here ? A-anyone could f-find them." She asked. "Come on my dear only you and I have access to this desk." He remind her. "So ? Anyone can enter this room at anytime. You never lock the freaking door !" She shout. Kiyoshi just laugh and said "I love you when you get angry." Before kissing her. That kiss lasted longer than he expected since Hana's little outburst ruin the mood a bit. When he finally end the kiss he looked at her in a begging way. Hana nod her head in response. He smile at her and open the condom with his teeth. "Want to do the honours ?" He ask her handing her the open square packet. Hana took it with trembling hands and took the condom out. Before she slid it onto Kiyoshi's iron hard member she squeezed him hard. " Dear Kami what the hell are you doing." Kiyoshi shout. "It's pay back for doing it here off all the places." Hana smirk at him and let go of him. Kiyoshi sigh in relief as she finally slid the condom on. "You will really be the death of me one day." He smirk at her. She on the other hand pulled him down for another kiss just before he pushed into her.

It was a bit hard for the two of them to keep quiet during their time of pleasure. As the walls of Kiyoshi's office are not soundproof like the walls at their house. They kissed nearly most of the time to make as little noise as possible. "Hana I'm at my limits." Kiyoshi sigh out in a weak voice. "So am I." She said red as a tomato. She then pulled him down for yet another kiss. Kiyoshi was thankful she did as all it took was another thrust for the both of them to come. They scream into each other's mouths. They broke up panting and looked into eachothers eyes. They kissed once more before Kiyoshi pulled himself out of Hana.

A Few Minutes Later

Hana buttoned up her top shirt button and started to fix her hair. While Kiyoshi was struggling with his tie. "Hana my love would you mind ?" He asked her pointing at the tie hanging on both sides of his neck. Hana sigh. "You really are hopeless. Do you know that you perv." She said as she took both ends of the tie into her hands. "Hey tying a tie is hard ok." He said in his defense. "You know I find it ironic because ties were originally invented for men to wear but women are mostly the ones that can tie them." Hana said with a smirk. Kiyoshi sigh as he knew it was the truth. After all his father and grandfather also had no idea how to tie a tie while his mother and grandmother and now his wife are experts at it. "By the way who did your tie for you you were attending middle school ?. Because I know I did it for you in highschool. _( I read on Wiki that both Hana and Kiyoshi are supposed to be 15 which if I'm not wrong means they are attending 9th grade which should be the last year of middle school. Correct me if I'm wrong please.)_ My mom tied it for me once and I did my best not to untie it. I only untied it when I had to wash it." He admit. She smirk at him once again. "At least I thought our son how to do it. So he won't look like a total idiot whom his father is." She finished with his tie and took a step back. "You just took one of man's joys away from him this way." Kiyoshi state. "What joy ?" She asked a bit confused. "That one." Kiyoshi kiss her. "Everyman likes to give his loved one a kiss as a token of reward for tying their tie for them." He explain when the kiss end. " Hana just laugh at him and smacked him on the chest before turning around and leaving his office so that he could return to work. Kiyoshi just smirk at himself before sitting at back at his desk.

Hey everyone sorry for such a long pause but I was sick with Bronchitis. I'm finally better and since my Easter break started today I will have a lot more time and power to write. Stay tooned for more and **HAVE A MAD DAY !**


	6. Pragnency

Hey everyone here is the 6th one. I hope that you will like it. **Rating is T. Special !**

 **Pregnant**

Hana's and Kiyoshi's son Toshiro asked his parents for a talk one friday morning during the spring break. They had no idea what their only son might want to tell them but they agreed nonetheless. They were a bit surprised when after lunch his girlfriend. Maris daughter Sakura arrived at their house and took a seat at the table along with Toshiro who said that she is a part of what he wants to talk about. When Hana and Kiyoshi heard that they had no idea what to think.

"So son what is the reason you asked us for a talk ?" Kiyoshi asked looking back and forth between his son and his girlfriend. Toshiro sigh and looked down. "Mom, Dad." He start. "I really have no idea how to break it to you."He said. "Break waht ?" Hana asked. Toshiro sigh once again. "Speak for Kami's sake. We are not letting you off the hook now !" Hana said annoyed. Sakura took Toshiro's hand in her own and looked at him with a smile. Toshiro return the smiled and looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad. You are going to be grandparents. Sakura is pregnant with my child." He announced with a smile. Hana and Kiyoshi just sat there like statues with wide eyes and their mouths slightly open. They were angry and confused and each of them was debating what to do in their heads. Finally Kiyoshi stood up from the table and walked up to the storage. He started to search for something. When he could not find it he finally asked. "Hana my dear where have you put my grandfather's old Russian CKM ?" _(For those of you who might not know CKM is an old Russian gun. It's pretty big and powerful. It's on a tripod stand and can more 360 around its own radius.)_ Hana turn to her husband with a smile. "It's at the attic my love. In the box signed Christmas Decorations and the ammo is in our daughter's old toy chest." She answer in a sweet voice. "Thank you my dear you are an absolute angel." Kiyoshi walk up to her and kissed her cheek. "No problem my love. When you will be up at the attic could you bring me my father's katan please ? It's in the box signed Old Family Portraits." She asked once again in a sweet voice. "No problem." Kiyoshi smile at her. "I'll be back in no time." He said and start to climb the stairs.

Sakura became worried by her boyfriend's parent's actions and looked at him shocked. Toshiro just laugh. "Don't you worry my most precious flower. They are just joking." He assured her. But then Kiyoshi came back down with his grandfather's CKM and a few straps of ammon strapped around his shoulder. He also held his wife's katan in his left hand. He walked up to the table and hand Hana her sword before glaring at his son. "I give you 60 seconds to run before I'll turn you into swiss cheese." He warned him. Toshiro knew that his father is not joking so he immediately got up from the table and run out the front door. Kiyoshi start to prepare his CKM and Sakura looked back after Toshiro. She was about to get up herself and run after him when Hana stopped her by placing her hands of hers. "Sakura my dear child please don't worry about anything. Make yourself at home, have a cup of tea. Anyone you want and a piece of cake. I just baked Kiyoshi's favorite Strawberry Chocolate Cheesecake." "It's delicious." Kiyoshi said. Hana smile at that. "Just relax and don't worry about anything on the world while me and Kiyoshi will go and kill our son and your child's father." Hana smile at the girl before taking her katana from the table and leaving the house along with her husband. "Fave fun." She called back to Sakura before closing the door.

Outside

Hana and Kiyoshi had been chasing their son around their property for about an hour now. Kiyoshi kept a bit of a distance from his son and held his CKM on his shoulder and kept shooting while Hana kept swinging the sword above Toshiro's head. Hana was not afraid that Kiyoshi will shoot her. She knows what he's capable of. His shooting is excellent. Especially the long distance shooting. After all he was trained by his grandfather who was one of the Top 10 shooters of Russia back in the day. Toshiro on the other hand kept shouting. "It was a joke ! Just a stupid joke ! It's April's Fool's Day today ! It was a joke ! Sakura is not really pregnant ! Please don't kill me ! I'm to young to die !" "We know that's just a lesson to teach you that you should never joke about those tape of things with us !" Kiyoshi and Hana shout out back at him. Toshiro groaned and ran as fast as he could to avoid the bullets and his mother's sword.

Hey everyone I hope that you liked this short April's Fool's special. Hope that nothing of the sort of what happened to poor Toshiro happened to any of you. Thanks For Reading and **HAVE A MAD DAY !**


	7. Katyusha

Hey everyone sorry for such a long break but I ran out of ideas to write about. Also my Leaving Cert is starting really soon and I need to study.

The idea for this story came to me one night when I was chilling and listening to music. The russian song Katyusha. **Rating is K+**

 **P.S If anyone have a request or an idea they want me to write about [please feel free to live a review. If I will think of anything I promise to dedicate you a story.**

* * *

 **Katyusha**

Kiyoshi decided to make use of the warm spring weather and practice playing his accordion outside today. Ironically he chose the tree he fall of off just a few months before only to see something his present girlfriend Hana Mindoikawa wanted him beheaded for and did everything to turn his life into living hell. He smirk at that memory and strap his accordion 'Dimitr' to his back and climb the tree. Surprisingly it was a lot easier than he expected it to be. He then took his accordion off and strapped it to his chest in the proper way and sat on the strongest, thickest branch of all. His legs were straight and crossed in the ankles as the branch was wide enough for him to sit that way. He then closed his eyes and wondered what piece should he play. He had enough of his orchestral piece so that was a no. And then he remembered that his grandfather's name day was this saturday and he is going back home for the weekend to attend the part. His father was meant to pick him up tomorrow right after school. ( _Name day are a celebration of your name to some extend. They are celebrated the exact same way as any ordinary birthday. They are celebrated in countries such as Poland, Greece, Sweden and certain parts of Russia_ ) So he decided to play his grandfather's favorite song. The traditional russian song Katyusha. He might as well play it for his or even with him at some stage of the party.

He unstrap his accordion, close his eyes and start to play as if there was no tomorrow. He forgot about the fact that he is still on school grounds and that he might be disrupting someone. But to be honest he didn't even care about it now. He was in his own world of accordion sounds right now. He was in a trans. Some time have passed before he fall out of that trans. And that was done by no one else then his girlfriend Hana Mindorikawa who start to sing the song in russian.

 _Расцветали яблони и груши,_

 _Поплыли туманы над рекой;_

 _Выходила на берег Катюша,_

 _На высокий берег, на крутой._

 _Выходила, песню заводила_

 _Про степного, сизого орла,_

 _Про того, которого любила,_

 _Про того, чьи письма берегла._

 _Ой, ты песня, песенка девичья,_

 _Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед,_

 _И бойцу на дальнем пограничье_

 _От Катюши передай привет._

 _Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,_

 _Пусть услышить, как она поет,_

 _Пусть он землю бережет родную,_

 _А любовь Катюша сбережет._

 _Расщветали яблони и груши,_

 _Поплыли туманы над рекой;_

 _Выходила на берег Катюша,_

 _На высокий берег, на крутой_

English Translation

 _ **Apples and pears were blossoming**_

 _ **Mist on the river floating**_

 _ **On the bank Katyusha stepped out**_

 _ **On the high steep bank**_

 _ **Stepped out, started a song**_

 _ **About one grey steppe eagle**_

 _ **About her loved one**_

 _ **Whose letters she cherished**_

 _ **Oh song, maiden's song**_

 _ **Fly towards the clear sun**_

 _ **And to the warrior on a far away border**_

 _ **Bring Katyusha's greeting**_

 _ **May he remember this simple maiden**_

 _ **And hear her singing**_

 _ **May he save our motherland**_

 _ **And love, Katyusha will save**_

Kiyoshi was shocked to hear someone sing but he knew that is was Hana. After all she is the only other russian speaker in the school except him. He looked down at her with a smile and continue playing. Hana looked up at him without stopping to sing. When the song ended she climbed the tree and sat on a branch above him. "Years passed since I have heard that song." She admit. "Really ? I only played it because it's my grandfather name day this saturday and I want to play it for him." Kiyoshi explained. "So your grandfather name is Stanley then huh ?" She asked. "How do you know ?" He asked her. "I have a russian calendar and it has the names that are celebrat each day written on it." She answer. "Your name is not so uncommon in Russian when is yours ?" Kiyoshi asked. "Some time in October I always forget. One of my parents or my grandma always remind me about it with a phone call or something." She explained. Kiyoshi giggle at that and smile at her.

"By the way did you had to pick this place out of all ?" She ask him. "Brings back memories doesn't it ? He answer with a question of his own. "I still need to get you back for it you prev. So don't you think that only because we are dating now that I'm not secretly planning my revenge." She remind him. "Oh come on Hana you have seen me pee like a million times since we started dating. Not to mention more." He wiggle his eyebrows at her. "Shut up you perv !" She smack him on the head. "For Kamis sake Hana." He whine. "It's your own fault for being a perv." She gave out to him. "That might be the case but In remind you that we are sitting on a tree and I'm holding an antique instrument. Which is my families heirloom. By hitting me you could knock me off and then Dimitr would be in pieces but I could even die." He stated. Hana just roll her eyes. "You survived the last time you would survive the next." She said. Kiyoshi stare at her in a bit of an evil way. "You are the devil." He mumbled. Hana sigh, grab his shirt and pulled him up a little while she leaned down to kiss him. "Happy now ?" She asked when the kiss end. "I think I can forgive you." He said and giggle right after.

"So when are you leaving for your grandfather party ?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "Tomorrow right after the last bell. My dad should already be waiting for me at the gate by then." Kiyoshi answer. "It's going to be so boring without you here." She admit. "Rally ?" He asked. "Yes I will have no one to torment since all the other guys are out of prison already." She smile at him. "Very funny Hana. Very funny." He said in a sarcastic way. Hana on the other hand burst out laughing. " I'll stop. But I really will miss you." She said. "In that case why won't you come with me ?" He proposed. "I. I don't know I don't really want to crash a family party. Name Days are pretty important for the Russian people. They are a family and close friends events." She said. " But you are already considered a part of the family already and my grandparents and some other members of the family really want to meet you." He admit. "Are you sure ? I really don't want to cause any problems." "I am a 100% sure Hana. Please come it will be so nice if you will." He ensure her. "Well in that case I think I will go." She smile at him. He return the smile and they kissed once again. As soon as the kiss ended Mari called to them to get back into the school because dinner was about to be served. They just smile at eachother one more time and got of the tree.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I hope that it's not as bad as I think it is. Once again sorry for such a long pause. **Stay tooned and HAVE A MAD DAY !**

 **P.S If anyone have a request or an idea they want me to write about [please feel free to live a review. If I will think of anything I promise to dedicate you a story.**


	8. Meeting Her Parents

Hey everyone here is another chapter. I hope that you will like it. **Rating is T to be safe.**

* * *

 **Meeting Her Parents**

"Are you sure about it Hana ?" Kiyoshi asked her seemingly scared. "For the fifth time. Yes I am Kiyoshi. Will you finally stop being a scaredy cat and become a man you are ? After all you are just going to meet my parents and younger sister. And it's not like they are going to murder you or something." Hana explained. "And stay still because I can't do your tie properly when you move your hands so much." She add. "Well it's easy for you to say because my father is not a dojo master who owns 3 final degree black belts in 2 different karate styles and Kung-Fu." Kiyoshi said. "For Kamis sake I told you many times. He is not going to harm you. He actually thinks you are really nice from what I told him about you." She reminded him. " Still when you will be meeting my parents next week you will have nothing to stress about. Nither of my parents can harm you. It's the total opposite to be honest. My dad is a doctor so he would can save your life. Not end it." Kiyoshi point out. "Seriously Kiyoshi my dad will not even lay a finger on you. I will make sure of that. Does that make you happy ?" She asked. "Will I still have to shook hands with him ?" He asked really quietly. But Hana heard that and choked him with his tie by pulling it's thin end. "Ok. Ok I take that back." Kiyoshi croaked out while trying to loosen the tie. Hana then let go it and fixed it saying "You better be."

Some Time Later

Hana and Kiyoshi just arrived at her house and were on their way to the door. Kiyoshi was more and more nervous with each step. "Everything's going to be fine." Hana whispered and squeeze his hand tighter. Kiyoshi just swallowed loudly and nod. The door swung open before Hana was even able to reach for the handle and her mother stood in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was the same colour as Hanas but longer. It reached her mid back. Hana inherited most of her looks. To say the truth she was only lacking her mother green eyes. Other that that they looked very similar. "Hello Hana my sweet." She said and hug her daughter. "Hello mom." Hana hugged her back. "And you must be the oh so famous Kiyoshi that captured the heart of my ice-queen daughter." She turned to look at Kiyoshi. "Mom !" Hana shout. The woman just giggle. "Oh but it's true my dear. Even your father wondered will we ever receive grandchildren from you. After all. Anytime we asked you about it you always said that you hate men." Hana just blush at that and mutter "That's because some a perverts." And glare and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi giggle and rub the back of his head. "Enough about my daughter's past." Hana's mother stated. "My name is Victoria Midorikawa. It's really nice to finally meet you." She hug Kiyoshi to his shock. "Kiyoshi Fujino." Was all Kiyoshi said unsure should he hug the woman back or not. "Ok then go on inside I believe I have kept you on the porch for too long." She smiled at the two.

Victoria asked Hana to lead Kiyoshi to the living room while she herself went to prepare tea. She loved to prepare tea after all it was a hobby she pulled her daughter into when she was only 5 years old. And now Hana is as good as her if not better.

Living Room

The living room was big. But it not a shock after all the house itself was like a mini mansion. And even though it looked traditionally on the outside the inside was very modern. One of the walls in the living room was a massive window with doors that lead onto a terrace. There was a sofa, 2 massive armchairs and a coffee table in the middle of the room. On the wall opposite to them was the fire place with a tv above it. The walls were painted in a bright light yellow. Which suited such a sunny room. There were family pictures and some paintings all around the walls.

Kiyoshi and Hana sat on the sofa with about a 10 centimeter gap between them. Kiyoshi was very nervous and was clenching his trousers in his knees. "Don't do that you moron. I ironed them for you before we left the school." Hana told him. "Sorry." He immediately let go of his trousers. "And for the unteenth time calm down. Everything will be fine I promise. She placed her hand on top of his and turn to him with a smile. Kiyoshi was still a bit sceptical about it but smiled back at her. And right in that moment Victoria entered the room with tray of tea and cake. "I hope that I'm not intruding something that might make me a grandmother." She said cheerfully. "Mom !" Hana shout and blush. Kiyoshi just giggle nervously. "Oh for Kamis sake can't you take a joke Hana ?" Her mother shook her head at her while placing the tray on the coffee table. "Huh." Was the response that Hana gave her and Victoria giggle. "Anyway where is dad ?" Hana ask wondering why hasn't she seen her father anywhere yet. Kiyoshi stiffen at that question. "Oh his training session was a bit longer than he expected so he is still getting ready." Her mother answer with a smile. "By the way I prepared your favorite tea and even made carrot cake especially for you so go on have some." She add. "Oh thank you mom you didn't have to do that." Hana thanked her and took a piece of cake for herself and hand one to Kiyoshi. He took it and tried to think about anything else then the fact that he is about to meet his girlfriend's father for the first time.

A Few Min Later

"Sorry for being so late but I'm finally here." A deep voice came from the living room door. "Dad." Hana said turning around. "Hello there Ruy." Victoria greet her husband. "How are you doing my little worrier." He walked up to Hana and give her a hug. He was a tall man about 1.90m tall. He had chestnut brown hair and a short beard that was the same color as his hair. His eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Hanas. That particular day he wore a pair of dark trousers, a simple white shirt and a vest.

"You must be the famous Kiyoshi I heard so much about." Ruy turn to him. Kiyoshi just nod. "Well It's nice to finally meet you son." Ruy shook hands with him and then took a seat on the armchair beside his wife. He was sneaky enough to turn the armchairs around in such a way that they were facing the sofa before his daughter and Kiyoshi arrived. " Hana told us a lot about you and I have to say that you seem like a great man." Ryu smile at the still nervous Kiyoshi. "T-thank you Sir." Was all Kiyoshi was able to say. "Don't call me Sir. You are the father of my future grandchildren after all. You can just call me Ryu. Or even better you can start calling me dad already." Ruy laugh a little at his own words. "Dad !" Hana shout and blush. "Oh come on Hana don't be shy. After all you yourself said that he is a keeper." Her father smile at her. "R-really ?" Kiyoshi asked a bit shocked. "Oh yes she said it countless of times." Victoria smile at him. Hana on the other hand blushed even harder. "Will you two shush ?" She growl the question out through clenched teeth. "Ok. Cool down a bit young lady. We are just saying the truth in forms of jokes. There is nothing wrong with that so you don't have to get all worked up about it. And I guess that you don't want to scar this nice young man away with one your rampages ?" Her dad said in a half serious tone. "Oh dad you have no idea how many of those did he live through." Hana thought to herself. "I sure do hope that my daughter haven't beat you up too badly as knowing her, you probably received some karate kicks from her a few times." Ruy turned to Kiyoshi with an awkward smile. "Nothing to bad. There was a kick or two but I really think I deserved them so we are fair I think." Kiyoshi could never tell Hanas father the truth about that. Even though Hana attacked him only 3 times. The last time she did break his hand. "Than I happy and I also apologize for her. You see she inherited her mother's temper" Ruy whisper that part. That was a shock to Kiyoshi as Victoria Hana's mother seemed like she couldn't even harm a fly. Especially since she was wearing one of the kindest smiles he had even seen in his life. "But that's only towards me." Ruy quickly add and that explained everything. Kiyoshi just nod awkwardly at the man's confession and took a sip of his tea.

After a few minutes of silence Hana's mom Victoria finally spoke. "Kiyoshi Hana told us that you play the accordion and the piano is that true." Kiyoshi put down his tea cup and smile at her. "It is. Both my grandfather and father played the accordion. You can say that I continued the tradition and the piano was something new that I just wanted to try out when I was young and after a few months of lessons I got really into it." Kiyoshi explain. "That's wonderful. My own father played the accordion and so does my younger brother. While I myself play the violin till this day." Victoria admit. "Hana mention that to me. I even tried to teach her how to play the accordion but I sadly failed." Kiyoshi admit. "I can assume so. Hana was never really a music person. She is better at martial arts like her father. Her younger sister Aria plays the piano like you do though." Victoria explain. "I'll remember that in the future." Kiyoshi nod his head at her. "But I do hope that your kids would be a perfect balance between martial arts and music. Oh I would love to have a grandson that would be both a great accordionist and a good martial art fighter." Victoria start to dream while both Hana and Kiyoshi blush. Ruy just giggle at his wife's reaction and shook his head to the sides. After that they were having a more normal conversations. Hana's parents asked about Kiyoshi about his interests, family and so on. That went on till it was time to leave.

"It was so nice of you to visit. I'm just sad that your sister couldn't make it. She claims that orchestra practice was very important." Victoria hugged bother Hana and Kiyoshi. "You are a really great guy Kiyoshi. So if you want to marry my daughter you have my permission and blessings. Just don't make me a grandfather before you two graduate school." He laugh and shook hands with Kiyoshi. "Dad !" Hana shout. Ruy laugh once again. "Ok. Ok just one more thing don't kill him will you Hana." Ruy smile at his daughter. "You really are an idiot do you know it dad ?" Hana looked to the side to avoid eye contact with her father. Ruy just laugh and pull her into a hug. "You are just like your mother do you know that." He whisper into her ear. Hana just smile at that and return the hug. "I hope to see you two again soon." Victoria hug them both again and wave at them as the walked through the gate.

Back At School

"That went better than I ever expected it." Kiyoshi sight and fall back onto his bed. "I told you didn't I." Hana sat beside him in the bed. "You did." He giggle. "Your dad is a great guy. And your mom is one of the nicest people I've meet in my life." He smile at her. "I can't believe your dad. He claims that you have her temper. To me she looks as if she is unable to harm a fly." He admit. "Oh she is. She can get feisty but only towards my dad when he does something stupid or crosses the line with his dad jokes." Hana explain. " Where do I know that from. Sounds just like you my love." He smile at her once again. Hana smack him on the chest playfully and lay down beside him. "What are your parents like ? I can't wait till next week to finally meet them." Hana ask. Kiyoshi turn to face her. "Well as I mention to your parents. My dad's a doctor a cardiologist to be precise. While my mom's a history and art teacher. Dad is a really great man. He works a lot but he tries to be home every single weekend to spend it with us. We would always go on a field trip once a month when me and my brother were younger. Now I usually spend my weekends in school while my brother Sasuke has baseball practices. My mom is really good at art after all that's one of the things she use to teach. She quit her job for good when my brother was born. Nowadays she spends her time sketching, drawing or painting. She also likes to combine her love for art and history together and often paints the Greek, Norwegian, Persian or other mythological gods and goddess. Dad even built her a little art room for Christmas a few years ago." Kiyoshi smile remembering how happy his mother was that day. She had dreamed of her very own art room for a while at the time. "They seem to be wonderful people. I really can't wait to meet them now." Hana lay her head on his chest. Kiyoshi wrap his hand around her waist and kiss her on the top of the headsaying. "Nither can I. I know that they are going to love you.

* * *

Hey there everyone. I hope that you like this chapter. I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing it ! Please review.

 **!Important !**

 **Also if you have a request for a certain type of story feel free to ask. If I will be able to think of anything I will write and dedicate it to you.**

 _ **Ps. I have some sad news. I off to Poland my home country soon and there I have a limited access to the internet. So even though I will be able to write I will not be able to update. But I have another 4+ chapters ready in my head. Over my holiday I will spill them onto a clear file on word and update them sometime after I will return in mid August ! Sorry to all of you ! If I will be able to update somehow I will !**_


	9. Meeting His Parents

Hey everyone This time It's Hanas turn to meet Kiyoshi's Parents. I hope that you will like it. **Rating is T !**

* * *

Meeting His Parents

This weekend it was Hanas turn to meet Kiyoshi's parents. She unlike her boyfriend the week before was really happy to meet his parents and possibly older brother. Kiyoshi informed her that he might be away at baseball training. But she didn't worry about that all that much. As long as she was going to properly meet his parents she was happy.

"Ready to go ?" Kiyoshi asked standing in her room door. "I am very ready but I see that you are still missing something." She said looking at him with a mocking smile. "What ?" He asked. Hana pointed at his chest. He looked down. In his opinion he looked ok. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a black vest on top. He normally wore that when he went home for the weekends and the fact that this time he was bringing his girlfriend with him didn't mean that he has to dress any better then usually. He was going to his own house that he grew up in after all. "Seriously what ?" He asked again looking up at Hana. "Tie." Hana sigh out. "Oh come on I'm going to my own house I don't need to wear a tie." He said. Hana just looked at him in a way that said. Don't argue with me. "Fine but you have to tie it for me." He said and leave the door. "I always do cause you are too much of an idiot to know how to do it yourself." She said and shook her head. A minute later Kiyoshi appeared in her room again this time with a dark blue tie hanging around his neck. Hana smile, walk up to him and tie it in a windsor. "How many tie knots do you know ?" Kiyoshi asked out of the blue. "I'm not sure to be honest. But if I'm to guess I'd say around 10 or more." She said and fix the tie before folding the collar back down. "Who even thought you how to do them cause you never told me ?" Kiyoshi asked another question. "My mom. My dad is as much of a child at tying ties as you are so she thought me how to do it in case if my future husband was as much of a kid as my dad." Hana explain. "Hey I'm not a kid." Kiyoshi said annoyed. "I didn't say that you are. You just can't tie a tie and that's it. So don't get annoyed and get going because we will be late." She said and kiss his on the lips really quick. Kiyoshi just grunt and they left the room.

Some Time Later Kiyoshi's House

Kiyoshi and Hana enter the house without even a single knock on the door. Hana was not very happy about that but Kiyoshi said that's it's ok. "Hey there everyone! " Kiyoshi called from the door. "You are finally here." Yuki Kiyoshi's mother came out of the kitchen to hug her son and Hana. Sbe was a head shorter than Kiyoshi and had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. She wore a simple black dress that reached her knees and a button up red jumper over it. "It so nice to finally meet you Hana. Why is Kiyoshi bringing you here so late I don't know." Yuki hug the blond girl once again. "Thank you miss." Hana smile at her when the separated. "Don't call me miss. You can call me Yuki or mom because judging by what my son told me about you he will be taking a trip to the family safe pretty soon to pick the right ring for you my dear." Yuki smile at her and Kiyoshi blush. Hana look at him with a mocking smile. "It better be gold and have a diamond." She gently hit him on the arm in hopes of brightening up his mood even a little. "That's the only kind we keep in the safe." Yuki giggle looking at her son and his first ever girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at my dear ?" Igor Kiyoshi's father asked walking up to them. He looked nearly exactly like Kiyoshi except that his hair was a bit shorter and he was a tiny bit taller then him. "Nothing important my love. Hana and I were just mocking Kiyoshi a bit." Yuki smile at him. "Don't do that to my son please. At least not to much." Igor said and shook Hands with Hana. "It's nice to meet you Sir." She said. "Child do I look like a knight to you ?" He asked her. "Call me Igor or dad if you want ok." He shook hands with her once more. Hana just nod her head at him. "And how are you doing son ?" Igor looked at Kiyoshi. "As you can see." Kiyoshi said and nudge his head in Hanas direction. Igor laugh at that. "And what about old Dimitr ? Did you give him a good dusting ?" He asked. "Of course I did though I was shocked that you even send him to me and allowed me to have it in school." Kiyoshi was honest. "Well your old accordion is too small for you now so I thought that it's finally time to allow you play Dimitr all the time. After all he is yours not mine. Grandfather gave it to you." Igor said with a tiny hint of jealousy in his voice. The truth is he was hoping to receive that accordion from his father before his son would get it but the old man decided diferent.

A few minutes Later

All four of them were sitting in the living room drinking tea and eating cake. "I hope that my son is treating you well Hana." Kiyoshi's mother asked her. "Oh he does. You have absolutely nothing to worry about he is a real gentleman." Hana smile at her and glance at Kiyoshi . 'After all if I behaved any different she would beat the hell out of me.' Kiyoshi thought. Yuki was happy to hear that. She looked at Igor thinking. 'We raised him up well.' "But anyway you should still keep him on a short leash. If you won't tell him what to do he might get lazy. I was soft on him only once and in the consequences he can't tie a tie till this very day. Which to me is a disgrace. Igor knows so many different knots while Kiyoshi not even one. From that time I very seldom go soft on him." Hana laugh at that. "So that's the whole truth behind you tie secret." Hana looked at Kiyoshi. "What do you mean ?" Igor and Yuki asked at the same time. "I usually do his tie for him. I even tied it for him today." She pointed at the perfect windsor knot she did a few hours ago. "I asked him many times why does a guy like him don't know how to tie a tie at this age but he always stayed silent like a rock." Hana explained while Kiyoshi looked down avoiding eye contact with anyone because of how embarrassed he felt at that time. "So thank you for telling me this. I finally got my answer and I also know that I must shorten you leash a little darling." Hana ruffle Kiyoshi's hair. Kiyoshi kept his sight at the floor. "Oh come on son. It's not so much of a shame. Many people don't know how to tie a tie. And I even know a guy who is nearly 40 years old and can't even tie his shoes properly." Igor said to cheer up his son. Kiyoshi lift his head up for a second to send his father a cheerful smile but then dropped his head back down. Yuki sigh at her sons behaviour. "Come on Kiyoshi. Cheer up for Kami's sake." Hana placed her teacup down on the coffee table at rubbed his back. Kiyoshi finally lift his head up though he seemed to pin his eyes at the black tv screen to still avoid eye contact. This time it was Hanas time to sigh. She side hugged him and whisper into his ear while at it. "Come on drop that attitude and you might get a reward tonight." She let go of him and he immediately smile like an idiot. Hana giggle at that and then send him a quick glance that said 'But remember that is not a promise.' Igor and Yuki were shocked and wondered how is Hana able to control their son so much. "Kiyoshi my boy she is a keeper I tell you." Igor said amazed. "I agree." Yuki smile happily. Hana laugh and Kiyoshi still smiled like an idiot.

Sometime Later Outside The House

Kiyoshi was walking around the house with his dad and their family pet. A dog named Angelo after Kiyoshi's mother's favorite artist Michelangelo. At that time Hana and Yuki sat the terrace behind the house and had some more tea. "So I see that you promised my son something special tonight." Yuki giggle and smile at Hana. The blond girl nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "How did you.." "Igor has the exact same expression when I tell him thing like that and now I'm sure that Kiyoshi is a nearly a copy of him. Not only looks and most of behaviour but now even that stupid expression." Yuki sigh and smile sadly. "So do you think that he worked and behave well enough to earn what you promised him ?" She asked. Hana blush. "It was not a promise a-and I s-still have t-to decide a-about that." She start to summer because of the embarrassment. Yuki laughed at her reaction. "Well what ever you will decide on just please use protection. I'm to young to be a grandmother yet." She add. At that moment Kiyoshi and Igor arrived at the terrace and looked at the two women. "What happened mom ? And why is Hana blushing like crazy ?" Kiyoshi asked worried. "I'd like to know that too dear." Igor cross his hands on his chest. "Nothing we were just talking about a so called delicate topic." Yuki smile at her husband and son. The two man looked at eachother and then at Yuki and Hana before they both sigh. "Ok whatever the topic was you sadly have to end it's 17 already and the kids have to be back at school before 20 so I have to ride them back now if they don't want to be late." Igor said. "But it's the weekend they can sleep here. After all Kiyoshi has a king size bed in his room." Yuki admit. At those words Hana blush even harder. Kiyoshi blushed himself and Igor looked at his wife in shock and with wide eyes. "I-I don't think that's it's a such a good idea mom. If we were to stay the night here we would have to inform the headmaster or at least our homeroom teacher about it but since neither knows nothing about that we really have to go back to school mom." Kiyoshi explained with a blush still present on his face. "In that case I can call the headmaster right now." Yuki suggest. "N-no mom it really is not a good idea we should get going now. Dad go turn on the car please." Kiyoshi said and grabbed Hanas hand. "I'm on it." Igor head to the car parked outside the house gate still looking back at his wife in shock. "Well in that case see you two soon. Have a safe journey." Yuki hugged them both. "And you my child stay safe during tonight. I'm sure my husband gave Kiyoshi enough condoms to last him for a year or two." She whisper into Hanas ear while she hugged her. Hana blush even more and nod while Kiyoshi send his mother an annoyed look. "Goodbye mom." He said a bit annoyed, took Hanas hand and they head to the car.

Back At School

"What the hell did you talked with my mom about to make you blush so much ? Even I don't cause you to blush so much during one day." Kiyoshi asked Hana. She was laying face down on his bed while he sat on his desk chair and spinned around on it from time to time. "Guess you perv." Was all she gave him as an answer. "And how could I. I have no idea what to girls talk about day to day." Kiyoshi was getting annoyed at her. "AbouttherewardIoffredyoutonightifyouweretobegood." She mumbled out to quickly for anyone to understand. "Can you repeat that slowly please ? I can't understand a word you just said. "About the reward I offered you tonight if you were to be good." She said very quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "What !" He shout at got up from the chair. "Shut up you idiot. You know well enough that I'm not supposed to be here at such an hour." She reminded him. It was nearly half past 22 and she should have been in her room about an hour ago. "Sorry." He whispered and sit on the bed. He then brush her golden blond hair with his fingers. "How did my mom even knew about that ?" He asked. "Apparently your dad wears the same idiotic smile as you do when he hears similar offers from your mom." She explained it to him. Kiyoshi shook his head in disgust. "Too much information." He add. His reaction made Hana laugh. "Now I have my Hana back." Kiyoshi bend down and kiss Hana on the head. He then lay beside her and she out of a habit lay her head on his chest. "But coming back to your offer. Was I behaving well enough to deserve it ?" He asked half in fear half with hopes. Hana smack him hard on the chest. He cough because of the sudden pain in his lungs. "Don't cross the line." She said. "After nearly killing me with that hit I think that I deserve it for sure." He murmur out to himself. But Hana heard that and sight. She then kissed him on the lips. "Ok you perv but that will be the last time I'll spend the night with you before the school year ends and you better use a condom because your mom stated to me already that she is too young to be a grandmother while we are too young to be parents." She said when they separate. Kiyoshi just giggle at her words and add a quick. "I have my ways to get you to bed." Before pulling her down for a kiss. She just smack him on the chest once more.

* * *

Ok everyone this is it for this one I hope that you liked it ! Please review and **STAY MAD FOR MORE !**


	10. Proposal

Ok that is the first chapter of a 3 part story. The Proposal, The Wedding and Wedding Night. The Wedding chapter is nearly done and should be out by the end of the week. **The rating for this chapter is** **K+**

* * *

Proposal

It was the day of Hanas and Kiyoshi's 5th year anniversary. They were really happy with each other. During the last five years they lived through a hell lot. And Kiyoshi would lie if he would say that they never fought. He still had some souvenirs in the form of scars from the times when Hana got so angry at him that she beat him near losing consciousness. He giggle at the memory of some of those times. After all he deserved some of those beatings while others he just thinks that Hana went too far. But no matter what he loves her more than anything and he wants so spend the rest of his life with her. And that is why he placed a beautiful ring made out of white and yellow gold with red and white diamonds in the middle. In a little red box lined with red silk inside and then placed it in the inner left pocket of his suit coat.

"So are you going to do it in a traditional way ? Down on one knee or something more modern like a placing it in the champagne or wine glass." Ruy asked Kiyoshi who now sat opposite to him at the dining table. "I'm thinking traditional. After all there is a chance that one of the cooks or the waiters could lose the ring or even worse Hana could swallow it by mistake." Kiyoshi explained to his soon father in law. Ryu laugh. "Well then son in law I wish you luck and once again give my honest blessings." Ruy stood up from his chair and pat Kiyoshi on the back. "What are you two talking about ?" Victoria Hanas mother asked when she entered the room. "Nothing much love. I was just reminding Kiyoshi to treat our daughter well tonight and use protection tonight because we are not going to be grandparents at such a young age." Ryu smile at his wife. "Very funny dad very funny."Hana said sarcastically entering the room. When Kiyoshi saw her he was speechless. She looked like a goddess to him. Even the Greek love goddess Aphrodite would feel jealous over Hana. Over the years she allowed her hair to grow a little. They were not as long as her mother's but they reached paster her shoulders. She let her hair down that night. After all she barely ever puts it up. She wore a magnificent sand yellow dress that reached slightly past her knees. She wore no makeup and Kiyoshi was happy about that because he loved her the most without it. "It's like a trip into the past." Ryu murmur out. "As if seeing your mom on the night of our graduation ball nearly 40 years ago. He admit. "Thanks dad." Hana giggle at his compliment and turn to Kiyoshi. He still stood in one place like a statue and looked at her. When he meet her gaze he woke up. "Y-You are an angel." He said. "You yourself ar not half bad." Hana giggle once again. "I just wonder who did your tie for you." She pointed at the dark blue tie that matched his hair that hung around his neck. "My dad." He admit with a blush. Hana giggle yet another time. "Well kids you should go before you will be late." Ryu advised them as he wrapped his hand around his wife's waist. Hana and Kiyoshi nod held hands and left.

At The Restaurant

Kiyoshi reserved a table at a very good 4 star restaurant. Some said that getting a reservation at that restaurant was near impossible but Kiyoshi was one of the lucky people that was able to get a reservation at that restaurant any day at any time because the owner of that restaurant happens to be his mother's childhood friend and his godmother.

They were lead to their table by their personal assigned waiter. He hand them the menu and left to get the water and a plate of cheeses and meat that was given to everyone as a starter for free in a form of a gift from the restaurant. "Wow Kiyoshi how did you even get a table in this place ? I remember that my parents had to wait 3 weeks to even get a reservation done." Hana asked her boyfriend. 'That's because they didn't know me and my family at the time.' He thought to himself. "I'll tell you some other time and now lets just focus on each other and the fact that 5 years had passed and you still didn't manage to kill me." He smile at her and lift his wine glass with his left hand. He asked his godmother to pick the best wine for the occasion. He had told her that he is going to propose to Hana that night and she was really happy and honored that he picked her restaurant to do so. She even told him that the dinner is on a house. It's meant to be a proposal gift from her for them. Hana was a bit suspicious of that but in the end smile back at him and cheered her own glass with his before taking a sip of the wine. Nither could deny that it was the best wine they had ever drank in their entire lifes. 'Thank you aunty you did a great job with the wine.' Kiyoshi thank the woman in his thoughts. "What are you going to order ?" Hana asked not to sure about her own order yet. " I was thinking risotto and then my favorite creme brulee for dessert and you ?" Kiyoshi asked her. "In not to sure is the duck good ?" She asked him in hopes that he had been her before. She had no idea that when he was here nearly every saturday for dinner with his family when he was still a kid. As far as he knows his parents still come here once a month or so. "It's fantastic believe me. I had it before." He said with a smile. "Ok then duck it is and panna cotta for desert."Hana return the smile. And in that moment the waiter was back. They ordered their food and had some of the cheese and meat in the meantime.

After The Meal

Kiyoshi asked for another glass of wine. When the waiter filled their glasses he lift his glass with his right hand and smile at Hana. "Hana." He start. "We have been together for five years." She blush. "During which I annoyed you over a million times and you nearly send me to the ER nearly as many." Hana giggle at that. "We had our ups and downs but in the end we are still together. Happy and in love." He put the glass down without taking a sip of the wine. "And I know that I'm annoying and sometimes you want to kill me. I also know that I have hurt you many times before we even began dating by claiming my love for someone else then you. But I want you to know that I'm truly sorry about that and now I can't even imagine my life without you." He now stood up and dive his hand into the inner left pocket of his cota. He then kneel down on one knee. " That's why Hana. I want to know will you keep trying to beat the hell out of me, do my ties for me because I still can't do then even at this age, and will you share you life with me by doing me the honour of becoming my wife ?" He now present her the ring. Hana was speechless. She was blushing like crazy and was in shock. She didn't expect for Kiyoshi to propose. Yes she knew that he will do it sooner or later but she never expect it to happen today. "What do you say ?" Kiyoshi's question snapped her out of her thoughts and get rid of all the doubts. "Of course I will you idiot." He pulled him closer by the tie and kissed him on the lips. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and some even shout out good wishes. Kiyoshi smile at her when they part he then stood up and place the ring on her ring finger. "Diamonds and gold you remembered." She giggle after seeing the ring fully. "I would have never forget." And this time he was the one to kiss her.

* * *

Ok I hope that you all liked it as this is my first ever proposal scene. I never wrote them before so I hope that it's not too bad. **Thank You All For Reading and STAY MAD ! Till the next time.**


	11. Wedding

Ok I have to admit that I only have attended 2 weddings in my entire life. When I was 7 and then 13 so I didn't really pay to much attention to what was going on during the church ceremony. So forgive me if this chapter will be crap. **Rating is K !**

* * *

Wedding

A few months ago Kiyoshi proposed to Hana and today they are getting married. He was the happiest guy on the world. He couldn't wait to see her because he last saw her about 2 days ago. He had to go away for a day to take care of some business to do with the wedding and when he returned his parents closed him in the house and someone was always guarding every door and window or any other possible way out. So he won't try to sneak out and see Hana because that would be bad luck as the soon to be married couples can't see each other for 24 hours before the wedding. Now he was standing before the mirror checking out how did the suit looked on him. Then he heard a knock on the door. He turn around to see his mother at the door. "Hi mom." He smile at her. "I still can't believe it. It seems as if you were born just yesterday and now you're getting married and leaving the house." She enter the room with tears in her eyes. "Oh mom." Kiyoshi hug her. "Please stop crying." "How can I when my little boy. When my beloved son is leaving the family nest. When I have to pass him over to a different women." Yuki cry even harder. "Come on mom. The fact that I'm getting married doesn't mean that I'll stop being your son." Kiyoshi hug his mother once more. After about 5 minutes she calmed down and Kiyoshi let go of her. Yuki took out a tissue out of her purse and wipe her eyes. "But anyway at least I'm passing you into the hands of a girl that can tie a tie. But now I have to do it for the last time." She smile at him and took the tie that hung around the door knob. Kiyoshi sigh. He wondered will people remind him that he can't knot a tie for the rest of his life ? It's as if Hana doesn't do it enough. Yuki giggle when Gakuto who Kiyoshi chose as his bestmen enter the room and said that the car is here and they need to leave within the next 10 minutes.

Hana was very nervous. She was walking back and forth from the mirror to the opposite wall. "Hana calm down for kami's sake everything will be all right." Mari who was her bridesmaid tried to calm her down. "Maris right you need to calm down." Meiko who also was in the room agreed with her. "But what if something will go wrong. What if that idiot Kiyoshi will do something stupid." Hana join her palms and touch her lips with the tips of her fingers. "Hana he loves you. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid so please at least try to calm down." Mari walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "How can you say that you don't know him as well as I do." Hana didn't seem calmer at all. "You are right." Start Mari. "But I know him well enough to be sure that he would never try to hurt you. At least not on purpose. So have some more faith in him. After all you claim that you love him don't you ? " Mari asked. Hana just nod in a response. "Then you should trust him a little bit more." Hana sigh and then took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. "You are right." She opened her eyes. "Let's stop thinking about that, have some faith in him and finish getting ready. He will be here soon. Mari smile and nod.

"He's here I can see the car. You are really lucky it's an American Lincoln limo." Meiko informed the braid and Mari with her head stuck out the room window. "Ok. Ok but get back in here before they see you." Hana demand. "Wow he looks so fancy and handsome in that suit. You are truly lucky Hana." Meiko didn't listen to Hana and still stood with her head stuck out the open window. "I said get back in here." This time Hana pull Meiko back inside and Mari close the window. "They are here." Hana's mother barge into the room nearly hitting Mari with the door. Hana start to tremble. "Calm down. Take a few deep breaths and go to see your soon to be husband." Mari placed her hands on Hanas shoulders. Hana did as Mari said and then nod signaling that she is ready to go.

Downstairs in the Hall

Kiyoshi, Gakuto and Ryu Hana's father all stood at the base on the stairs waiting for the bride and her escort as they called it. Nither said a word and neither took their eyes of the top of the stairs. Soon they heard footsteps and Hana in her snow white dress appeared at the top of the stairs. Meiko, Mari and her mother were all close behind her. Hana and Kiyoshi immediately look each other in the eyes before Hana slowly walked down to him. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life. Have I ever told you that before ?" Kiyoshi took her right hand and kissed it. "Once or twice before. But I have to say that you don't look half bad yourself." She giggle. Mari and Meiko sigh silently knowing that Hana is finally back to herself. "Ok you two lovebirds you will have time to make me a grandfather tonight after the wedding party but now we have to go. Gakuto, Mari drag them to the car if you will have to or we are going to be late." Ruy said and quickly disappear as he knew his wife and daughter would give out to him for that comment.

The Church

Kiyoshi and Gakuto took their places at the altar and all of the invited guests were sitting down waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Are you ready to go ?" Ryu asked his daughter. "Hana looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hana don't cry your mother and soon to be mother in law are crying their eyes out for everyone right now." Ruy tried to joke. "Those are tears of happiness dad." Hana admit. "I waited for that idiot to return my love for such a long time and now he is waiting for me at the alter. I cannot believe it." She explain. "Oh my little worrier." Ruy hug her. "Your mother will kill me if I will let you ruin your make up." He whisper into her ear. Hana giggle and let go of her father. "Are you ready now ?" Ruy asked again. This time Hana nod with a smile. Ruy plant a kiss on her forehead and she took him under the arm. And with one last deep breath they made their way down the aisle to the altar.

Everyone turned around to look at the entrance when they heard the organist play the wedding march. With every taken step Hanas heart start to beat faster. While Kiyoshi seemed to take shallower breaths the closer they got to him. In less than a minute they stood opposite to each other. Ruy took Hanas hand and placed it in Kiyoshi's saying "Treat her well or you'll have to deal with me." He than left to take a seat beside his wife. While Kiyoshi and Hana turn to face the priest.

Time Skip - The vows

"No before this two will say their vows. If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest and waited for about a minute. "Since there is no objections we may begin."

"Kiyoshi please repeat after me." Asked the priest.

 **Priest -** " I Kiyoshi take you Hana to be my wife."

 **Kiyoshi -** " _I Kiyoshi take you Hana to be my wife."_

 **Priest -** " I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

 **Kiyoshi -** " _I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health "_

 **Priest -** " And I promise I will love and honour you until death do us part."

 **Kiyoshi -** " _And I promise I will love and honour you until death do us part."_

Kiyoshi than place the ring on her finger.

"Hana please repeat after me." The priest now turn to her.

 **Priest -** " I Kiyoshi take you Hana to be my wife."

 **Hana -** " _I Kiyoshi take you Hana to be my wife."_

 **Priest -** " I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

 **Hana -** " _I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health "_

 **Priest -** " And I promise I will love and honour you until death do us part."

 **Hana -** " _And I promise I will love and honour you until death do us part."_

She than place the ring on his finger.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." The priest said. " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He close the bible.

Kioshi and Hana looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The guests all jump up from their seats and cheered.

* * *

Ok that is it. I know that it's properly really bad but as I said before I attended 2 weddings in my entire life and I don't watch too many romantic with lots of wedding scenes. So I think that speaks for itself.

Still thank you all for reading. **HAVE A MAD DAY** and stay tooned for more. Till next time.


	12. Wedding Night

Ok this is the 3rd and last chapter of the trilogy I told you all about. Hope you will enjoy. **Rating is M !**

* * *

 **Wedding Night**

The next day after the wedding Hana and Kiyoshi went off to their honeymoon to France. It was a joined present from their parents so there was no way of even dreaming of not accepting it.

When they arrived at their hotel the sun was slowly setting down. After checking themselves in. Hana took the room key while Kyoshi the bags and off they were. Their room was a master apartment number 302 on the 4th floor. After a short while in the lift and a bit of looking around they finally found the right room. Hana opened it with the card key and was about to enter when Kiyoshi swept her up princess style and carry her into the room. She giggle. "What we should follow as many traditions as we can." Kiyoshi said. Hana giggle once more before Kiyoshi set her back on her feet. He then carry the bags into the room.

"So what do you want to do because I personally am starving ?" Kiyoshi asked. "No wonder it's just the time for dinner so I think we should head down to eat and have a shower when we come back." Hana suggest. "A shower together ?" Kiyoshi asked pulling her closer to himself. "That depends and now let's go." She push him away for her and left the room. Kiyoshi grunt and follow her.

Time Skip After Dinner

"Those scallops were so good. I could even say that they were the best ones I have eaten in my entire life." Kiyoshi admit. "I have to agree with you. The chefs in this hotel must be real genius." Hana agree with him. She opened the terrace door and came out onto it to look at the night sky. The cool night air felt wonderful on her skin. "The sky here is so beautiful. So much clearer then back home." Hana said. "So true." Kiyoshi came up behind her and wrap his hands around her waist. She lean back on his chest. Kiyoshi placed his head on top of hears and they stood like that gazing at the sky for a while. "It's starting to get a bit cold don't you think ?" Hana turn around to face Kiyoshi. "Yeah it is." He agreed. "We should go back inside." She said. "And have a shower together ?" Kiyoshi asked with hope. Hana sigh. "You win." Was all she said in a response. Kiyoshi smile, lift her up princess style and carry her back into the room.

Time Skip After The Shower

Kiyoshi came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a towel around his neck. Hana followed him wearing a peach color nightwear that reach about a centimeter behind her knees. Kiyoshi sigh in a very relaxed way. "Want some milk ?" He asked taking a bottle for himself out on the mini fridge. "No you can have it all kitty. I know you like to have some milk after a shower. So you can claim it it you want." She smile at him. "Thank you darling." He said taking the last sip of milk before he throw the bottle into trash and walk up to her. They looked each other in the eyes before Kiyoshi pulled her closer to himself for a kiss. She returned it and wrapped her hand around his neck throwing the towel to the side. Kiyoshi deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. They kissed for a about two minutes before they broke up panting for air. "Want to keep up another very and I mean very important tradition ?" Kiyoshi asked her. "If we weren't married now and I didn't know that such a tradition even exists and that it's pretty important. You'd be in the hospital by now." She said. "Oh shut up with the threats." She said and kissed her again. This time with even more passion than before.

Hana once again return the kiss with the same amount of passion. Kiyoshi lift her up and carried her to bed. Without breaking the kiss. He lay her down and got on top of her. Her hands traveled to his hair and she start to play with them. Kiyoshi would never admit to it but he absolutely loved when she did that. So he moan into the kiss and pull her even closer to himself. And that was the beginning of a heat make out session. Within minutes it felt as the temperature in the room went up by at least 10 degrees celsius and their sleeping clothes found their place on the ground.

The make out session went on for a good while before they finally separate. Both were panting. "Hana I won't last much longer." Kiyoshi pant. "I know and neither will I." She admit. "Than give me a sec to find condoms." He said and tried to lift himself off from her but Hana pulled him back down. "You don't have to do that. I'm on the pill." She surprised him with that. "Really ?" He asked. "Really my mom said that people don't really use condoms during honeymoons anymore. So I started taking the pill about a month ago." She explained. Kiyoshi was overjoyed. Like a five year old child unwrapping his Christmas presents on Christmas Day morning. " I love you so very much. Have I ever told you that ?" He ask with a smile. "Once or twice." She pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his hands around her again and deepen the kiss. Than he enter her with one swift move. She moan into the kiss before breaking it. "Since it's a special night I'm giving you a wild card. So do your best and remember that such treats won't happen too often. After tonight you will have to work really hard to earn them." Hana smile at him. "Thank you won't regret it. I can promise you that. After that Kiyoshi as they say got to work his magic.

Kiyoshi kept his promise. Hana she didn't regret giving him a wild card for the night. When they were finally done it was long past 3 am. But they still could not sleep. So they just lay in the bed talking. She lay on his chest and his hand was wrapped around her waist. During that special night they understood that they are just perfect for each other. That they are like Romeo and Juliet, Like Joker and Harley Quinn, Like Snow White and her Prince. That they fill each other out and will do anything so stay together. That their love is eternal.

* * *

Ok everyone that is the last chapter of the 3 part story. I hope that you liked it. Have Fun. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** And stay tooned for more. See you next time !


	13. Pragnency Scare

Someone asked me to write such a chapter so here it is. **The Rating is T !**

* * *

Pregnancy Scare

Kiyoshi was sitting at his laptop looking for some music notes on the internet when Hana burst into his room and kick him in the gut. He fall off his chair and onto his knees. "What the hell was that for." He asked seemingly in a lot of pain. "You even have the nerve to ask you perv !" Hana never had been so angry at her boyfriend before. "What the hell did I do this time ?" He ask. Hana just look at him and tears start to gather in her eyes. "What is it Hana ?" He got up and look at her worried. "You know that you can tell me anything." He tried to hug her but she pushed him away hard enough to make him fall back onto the ground. "What is going on for Kamis sake. Just tell me." Kiyoshi was getting annoyed with his girlfriend behaviour. In that moment Hana burst out into tears and fall down onto her knees.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath to calm down, got up onto his knees and hug her. "Seriously Hana what is it ? What have I done ? I really have no idea." He ask in a really calm and quiet voice. Hana turn to him with an angry expression on her face. "You are a pervert that's what wrong." She push him away from herself again. "Hana you always say that !" Kiyoshi had trouble staying calm. "If only you haven't had started anything that night we would never be in this situation right now !" She shout at him. "And what the hell do you even mean by that ?" He got up from the floor. "Oh Kami we are too young for that." Hana start to cry once again. "Too young for what Hana. Talk to me will you !" Kiyoshi burst at her. She just look at him and sobbed even harder. Kiyoshi understood what he had just done and took a few really deep breaths to calm himself down. He than kneeled in front of Hana and took her hands into his own. "I'm sorry Hana. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I really am sorry." He kissed her hands. Hana hug him tight. He return the hug and held her like that until she seemed to have calm down.

"Now will you please tell me that is wrong ? I'm starting to get really worried about you my princess." He risked the little joke that always made her smile. And it didn't fail him this time either. But the smile on her face didn't say there for long. She drop her sight at the ground and sigh. "I'm late." She said. Kiyoshi was confused. "Late for what ? And why are you blaming me for it ?" He didn't understand. "My period. It's my period that's late you perverted idiot." She shout. For a moment Kiyoshi still didn't understand but then it hit him like a rocket. "What ?" He asked in disbelief. "But… But we used protection. And we are always so careful." He brushed his hair back with his hands. "Well something must have happened that last time because I'm never late." She said a bit more calmly now. "By how long are you late ?" He looked at he with wide eyes. "Nearly a week." She murmur avoiding eye contact with him. "And have you take the test yet ?" He asked. She just shook her head. "Then we are not sure of anything. You need to take the test." He state. "I can't do it in school you idiot. And my house is also of limist. If my parents will find out about it. My did will try to kill you even if he thinks you are a really nice guy." Hana said. "You are right." He agreed with a nod. "My house should be empty this weekend. My parents are going away for a trip to Greece since their wedding anniversary is coming up soon and my brother is staying with my grandparents till they are back. If your period won't start till tomorrow on Friday we'll go to my place and you'll take the test there." He explain. Hana just nod and hug him once again.

Time Skip Friday Afternoon

"Did you pack everything you need ?" Kiyoshi asked Hana. He was standing in her room doorway. She just nod and so he carried her bag down into the car. "Since when do you own a car ?" She asked him. "I don't it's my dad's car. I called him last night and asked him could he give me a loan of it till he'll be back from Greece. I lied saying that I want to take you out for a nice date to the city this weekend and thought the bus is lame. He agreed immediately and drove here yesterday evening." Kiyoshi explain. She just nod. To be honest she was happy that Kiyoshi owned a driving licence and they didn't have to take the bust to his town and walk to his house. "Come on get it." He open the car door for her. She did as he said and they drove off.

At Kiyoshi's House

On the way to his house they made a trip to a little pharmacy at the edge of the city Kiyoshi lived in to buy the test. Not many people went there and the old lady behind the counter was nearly blind so she probably will never even recognize them.

Kiyoshi park the car in the garage and carry Hanas bag into the house. He himself didn't have to take anything as he had everything he needed in the house. After all he still officially lives there. Hana follow right behind him. There was an entrance straight into the house from the inside of the garage. It lead into the hall through a white door that was usually left open even at night since breaking into the garage was near impossible. Kiyoshi's parents made sure of that by getting probably the most complicated lock installed in the garage entrance door.

When they took off their shoes they head to the kitchen and had dinner. After that they moved to Kiyoshi's room. "I know that you are afraid of it Hana but you have to do it. Otherwise we'll never be sure." Kiyoshi said and hand the test. She had asked him in the pharmacy could he keep it in his hoodies front pocket. "Can't we wait till tomorrow morning ?" She asked with hope. "Come on Hana just 2 days ago you were ready to kill me and now you are you want to wait ?" He asked. She understood what he meant by that and took the little box from him. "If you want I can go with you ?" Kiyoshi offered in hope of making her less afraid. "No thanks you perv you already saw me pee once I think that's enough." She said and enter his personal small bathroom. Joined with his room. When she disappeared behind the door Kiyoshi sat on his desk chair and push his hair back with his hands while looking at the sealing.

"So ?" Asked Kiyoshi when Hana exit the bathroom after about 5 minutes. "I don't know I'm to afraid to check." She admit. "Hana." He sigh. "Don't be afraid princess. I can do it with you." He took her hands into his own and looked straight into her eyes. Hana looked up at him and nod. "Ok then let's go." He dragged her to the bathroom by her right hand. The test lay at the side of the sink facing down so that you couldn't see the outcome. "Come on Hana you can do it. I'm right here with you." He lightly push her towards the sink. Hana swallow hard and reach for the test with a shaking hand. When she grab it she shut her eyes tight. "Everything is ok Hana. I won't leave you no matter what. I love you more than anything else on the entire world." Kiyoshi assure her. Hana just nod her head and slowly open her eyes. She was reveled to see only one pink line and immediately sigh and sat on the floor. "What is it Hana ?" Kiyoshi was immediately by her side. She just hand him the test. When he saw the single line he sigh and thanked the Kami.

"Why is your period so late then ?" Kiyoshi asked when the exit his bathroom. "I don't know there could be many reasons for that. But if it still won't start till Monday I will go to see a gynecologist." She explain. "That's a good idea." He agreed with her. "I can even drive you there is you want since I have the car till Friday." He offered. "We'll see about that but for now let's get ready for bed." She said. "Since we are alone in the house could I count for some fun tonight ?" Kiyoshi smile at her. Hana just kick him in the guts and he fall down onto his knees. "Not again. What was this one for ?" He asked. "For being a pervert. We just found out that I'm not pregnant with your child after all and sex is the only thing you can think about." She gave out to him. He just smile at her like an idiot before she went to have a shower.

* * *

Ok this it guys. I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and see you all soon.


	14. How Did You Met ?

Hey Everyone. Firstly sorry for not updating in a longer while. I just started College and don't have as much time to write as I would like to.

I hope that you will like this chapter. The Rating is **T** just to be safe.

* * *

How Did You Met

It was summer. The middle of July to be exact. The entire Fujino family were relaxing in their house. Kiyoshi was in the music room with his kids. His 14 year old son Toshiro and his 12 year old daughter Mitsuko. While Hana was taking care of dinner. Soon enough she came to inform Kiyoshi and the kids that it was ready.

"That was absolutely fantastic. Hana you really outdid yourself today." Kiyoshi kiss Hana on the cheek. Mitsuko giggle at the sight while Toshiro grunt annoyed. "What's with that attitude Toshi ?" Kiyoshi turn to him and rise one of his eyebrows up. "You will get married and have a wife of your own some day as well. And believe when that happens you will not be able to keep away from her." Kiyoshi wink at his son. The teenager grunt yet again and murmur "I don't think so." Kiyoshi laugh. "I said the very same thing to your grandpa once. But when I met your mother my world was turn upside down." "Literally." He add so quietly that it was impossible for others to hear. Toshiro on the other hand instead of grunting yet again like his parents expected him to do. Looked at them determined and said " Can I ask you a random question ?" "Go on son." Kiyoshi giggle. "How did yous met ?" He asked. "Oh honey we told you many times. We met at school." Hana answer with a smile and reach across the table to ruffle her sons blond hair. " I know that but how did you met back at school. From what I know you two didn't attend any classes or clubs together. After all mom you were in the karate society while dad in the school orchestra." Toshiro explain.

Kiyoshi and Hana looked a bit shocked. They had no idea what to say until Hana stood up from the table and start gathering the dishes from the dinner. "Kiyoshi help me will you ?" She asked him with a smile. "At it darling." He smile back and stood up to help her. "Hey what about my question ?" Toshiro asked a bit annoyed. "We'll tell you when we are done with the dishes and for now wait in the living room. You can even play your X-Box if you want." Hana ruffle her son's hair again. Toshiro didn't had to be said that twice. Hana didn't let him play the X-Box to often. Usually just for an hour during the weekends. Other than that she rather him play outside or do something more educational like puzzle or playing piano. So the boy was overjoyed to hear such an offer coming from his mother and leap from the table as soon as her hand leave his head. Hana giggle at that and smile at her daughter telling her that she can go and wait her brother unless she doesn't want to her the story. The girl just nod her head and follow her brother.

The Kitchen

"What are we supposed to tell them ? We can't tell them the truth. No way in hell." Kiyoshi place the dishes in the sink and roll up his sleeves ready to wash them but Hana stop him. "Put them in the dishwasher. I only said that we'll gonna wash them by hand to get us some time." Hana admit. "Thank kami for your quick thinking." He kissed her cheek and start placing the dishes in the dishwasher. Hana in that time leaned on the island that was in the middle of their kitchen and thought of anything they could possibly tell their kids.

"Thought of anything ?" Kiyoshi asked and wash his hands. "No really and you ?" She looked at him. "Nothing that is in any way close to the truth. I don't want to lie to them all the way. I just don't think it's fair. Also knowing them they will find out the truth one way or another sooner or later. After all they take after us." Kiyoshi explain. "You mean they take after me. If they took after you they would be perverts already." Hana said sarcastically. "Ha ha. Very funny dear." Kiyoshi narrow his eyes and Hana giggle. "You're right we shouldn't be joking around. We need a story to tell them." She kiss his cheek. "I have an idea but you will have to trust me and follow my lead." He announced out of nowhere. Hana look at him a bit shocked. "Ok but you are not planning to confess the truth to them are you ? They are too young for it." She had to be sure. This time Kiyoshi giggle. "Don't worry it will contain some parts of the original story but in the end it will be totally different." He smile. "Ok than let's go. Just don't screw it up or you're out of the bedroom for the rest of the month. He giggle once again and kiss her forehead. "I'll try my best." And with that they left the the kitchen.

The Living Room

When Toshiro and Mitsuko saw their parents enter the room they immediately pause and save the game they were playing. Before turning off the X-Box and tv. Hana and Kiyoshi move the armchairs so that when they would sit on them they would face their children. "So how did you two met ?" Toshiro crossed his legs and hands. Hana side look at Kiyoshi. He grunt as it to clear his throat and began the partly improvised story.

"Well I knew your mother for a few days before I met her in person. She was a part of an organisation called The Underground Student Council. They took care of behaviour issues and rules keeping in the school." "Let's guess you got in trouble and mom was assigned to supervise you during your detention or something." Toshiro interrupt his father. 'You have no idea how right you are son.' Both Kiyoshi and Hana thought at the same time. "No son not at all." Kiyoshi send his son a dumb smile. "I sew her picture in the school handbook and saw her around here and there but didn't really speak to her. There was no need for that. Until one day…" "He fall on top of me from a tree." Hana said guessing what Kiyoshi wanted to say. "Exactly." He agreed. "A baby crow fall out of it's nest so I climbed a tree to put it back there. But the branch break and I fall right on top of your mom." He smile. "I was was in that area with my class looking for 4 leaf clovers to turn them into bookmarks and sell tham at the upcoming fair." Hana explain. "And let's guess you two kissed and fall in love at first sight ?" Mitsuko asked excited. "Oh kami no." Kiyoshi laugh. "The total opposite to be honest. Your mom tried to get me back for it thinking that I was a pervert." "That you are anyway." She add. Kiyoshi turn to look at her with a grunt. "Returning to the story she thought that I was a pervert who was observing girls from top of the trees and tried to do everything to get me back for it." "What did you do mom ? Tell us." Toshiro begged. Hana giggle. "Well I stalked him. Threatened to kill him once or twice." 'Once or twice ? You still use the phrase you used all those years ago. To threaten me now. Though now mostly as a catch phrase or a joke. Thank Kami the kids don't know what it really means' Kiyoshi thought to himself.

"And that is pretty much the whole story kids." Kiyoshi said when Hana was done. "During that whole cat and mouse game we somehow fall in love with each other. We are not sure how exactly or when but we did. By the end of that school year we started dating and are now married and have you two." Kiyoshi finish with a smile. "And we love you more than anything else on the world." Hana stood up, hug and kiss both of their kids. Mitsuko giggle while Toshiro grunt. "I thought that it would be a more interesting story." He was seemingly disappointed. ' Son you don't know the half of it. All I'm gonna tell you for now is to avoid the cute ones because they come out to be like your mom. Dangerous as hell.' Kiyoshi thought to himself. "Sorry Toshi that's the way love is. Sometimes crazy sometimes boring. You can't change that." Hana kiss her head once again. The teen just grunt again and got up saying that he is heading to his room. His sister follow him.

When the two left the room. Hana and Kiyoshi sigh and lean back into the armchairs. "I have to say that I'm impressed. You handled that story well." She stood up and sat on his lap. "Does that mean I can stay in the bedroom ?" He asked knowing the answer. Hana giggle. "Yes you do." "Maybe I could even count for a treat ?" He asked and kissed her before she had a chance to answer. Hana was a bit surprised by that but kissed him back nonetheless. "We'll see about that you perv." She said with a smile and kiss him again.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Once again sorry for not updating. But I promise to update as often as I will be able to.

Thank you all for treading. Hope you liked it. Like always **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and See you all as soon as possible.


	15. Kiyoshi Saves The School

Ok the idea for this chapter came to me one random night when I was listening to the tetris theme played on the accordion. Hope that you will like it !

P.S This chapter isn't really connected to any of the other ones I have posted so far. It's completely new.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Saves The School**

On Thursday afternoon when the classes were over. The chairman of Hachimitsu Academy summoned his older daughter Mari and the rest of the Underground Student Council to his office.

"What is it father ? Please make it quick we have a lot of matters to yet take care of." Mari said as she enter her father's office. Hana and Meiko were right behind her. "I'm afraid my child that it won't take as short as you would wish. So please all of you take a seat." The Chairman pointed at the 3 chairs that now stood across from him. At the other side of his desk. The girls did so. Mari sat in the middle, Meiko to her right while Hana to her left.

The Chairman finally drop his hands onto his desk with a sigh. Before he crossed his fingers and supported his head on them. "What is it father speak up." Mari demamned. "We…." He paused there for a minute. " Will be having an inspector over tomorrow." He admit. "And that's it ? That's the reason you called us here for ?" Mari asked seemingly annoyed. " Wait Mari you don't know all the details. His name Ryusuke Abanare and he is a music inspector." The Chairman explained. "What ?" Mari asked and stood up from her chair in shock. "We don't even have any proper music classes in our school. None of our students were really all that interested in them so we cancelled them and replaced with extra art classes." Mari shout. "Mari I know all of that. I am the Chairman don't you forget that." He remind her in a serious tone. Mari just nod and sat back down. "What are we going to do ?" She asked. "I have no idea. And the fact that Ryusuke is one of the worse inspectors to get when it comes to music makes all the matters worse. He is one of the hardest marking music inspectors in all of Japan."

Mari looked at her father in disbelief. "We are so screwed." Was all she could say about that situation. "Indeed we are my child. Indeed we are." The Chairman agreed with her. "Can we even do anything at this point ? Do any of our students play an instrument in their spare time or something ?" Meiko asked. "Even if they do. They won't be good enough for Ryusuke." Chairman said. Mikeo sigh. "But we have to do something." Hana said. "I know child I know. But that is my problem not yours. The reason why I called you here is to ask of you to release the boys from prison for all of tomorrow. No one can know that this sort of punishment takes place in our school is that clear ?" He asked them. "Understood father. We shall release them tomorrow after breakfast. But as soon as the inspector is gone they are back in there until they complete their sentence." Mari stated. "Very well then. You can go now. Have a good evening." The Chairman laced his fingers back together and once again supported his head on his hands.

No one knew that Kiyoshi heard the entire conversation through the slightly open door of the Chairmans office. He was on cleaning duty that week and Meiko had given him permission to look for the janitor to return the cleaning products to him if she didn't came back by the time he was finished. Kiyoshi himself was a bit surprised by that but didn't argue in any way. He also kind of hoped to meet Chiyo.

"Kiyoshi what the hell are you doing here all by yourself ?" Meiko asked him when she saw him approaching them from the other direction. "Madam Vice President you yourself have granted me permission to return the cleaning products to the janitor if I was to finish my work before your return from an important meeting of some kind." Kiyoshi rose his hands up in defence. "Oh yes I did indeed do that. That's fine then. If you are done Hana will bring you back to your perverted friends in the prison. She also have an announcement to make." Meiko looked at him in a way that said ' Try anything and I will kill you.' Kiyoshi swallowed hard and nod his head.

On The Way To The Prison

"Are you ok Hana ? You seem a bit odd. No threats or trying to pull into a closed room to see me take a leak." He giggle at the last bit. "I'm not in the mood for thais right now you pervert." She answer him in a monotone voice. "Oh come on where is the Hana I know and love." He asked with another giggle. "Love ?" She turn to him with a blush across her face. When he saw her blushing he blush himself and rub the back of his head. "It's just an expression Hana." He explain. "I knew that of course. I was just checking you." She said and turn to fact the other way.

At The Prison.

Hana let Kiyoshi in and let him sit at the table with the other guys. "Ok I have something to tell you so listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself." She said in a demanding way. "Tomorrow we will be having an inspector in school and so the Chairman have requested your amnesty for the time of his stay." She said with no emotions while the guys cheered in happiness. "Tomorrow after breakfast you will be release, given your original uniforms back to change into and brought back to your original rooms." She explain further. The guys cheered even louder this time. "But you are not to leave your rooms until he is gone is that clear ?" She asked. "But Lady Hana how is that ? I though he will be inspecting the school ? How are you going to excuse the absence of all five of us from classes at once ?" Gakuto asked. Hana sigh. "He is a music inspector. And as far as I know none of you here signed up to do music." She said. "It's not like we could. You don't even teach it here." Shingo state. "Yes and that's why unless you are the next bloody Chopin or Mozart you will stay in your room as quiet as a mouse kapish ?" She asked annoyed with them all by now. Shingo swallow hard and nod his head. "Good and now study till bedtime. Good night." She said and close the prison for the night.

The Next Morning

The Chairman had a terrible night. He could not sleep at all. He was constantly trying to think of something to save his school from possibly being closed down. Why did he cancel music classes in his school three years ago ? Why ? He kept asking himself that question. And the fact that him and Ryusuke don't have a good past does not help the school in any way. Him and Ryusuke use to attend the same college back in the day. They were even friends. But that all ended when the Chairman took his girlfriend away from him. Ryusuke was dating her for a couple of months at the time but when the Chairman saw her he knew that she has to be his for the rest of his life. So he did everything to get the girl to leave Ryusuke and be with him. In the end he succeeded and that girl is now his wife and the mother of his 2 wonderful daughters. But Ryusuke had sworn to take his revenge on him one day. And he just got the most perfect opportunity to do so.

A Few Hours Later

Ryusuke Abanare had just arrived at the Hachimitsu Academy. The school he was assigned to inspect in the subject of music. He got out of his car and looked at the Chairman who stood in his window and observe him. "Well hello you bastard." Ryusuke took off his shades, fold thema and hid them is his pocket. "Today I shall take my revenge and your luck will finally end." He said looking straight at his now ex-best friend.

Chairmans Office

Ryusuke had a coffee with the chairman. Usually he didn't mind that costume but when he had to drink coffee with the man that took his first real love away from him he just couldn't stand it. "Ok formalities are done now show me the music room and give the timetable of the music classes that are to take place today." Ryusuke said as he place the empty coffee cup on the table before him.

The Chairman sigh. "Look Ryusuke." He tried to start but Ryusuke corrected him. "Inspector Abanare to you, you bastard. You had lost the privilege to call me by my first name a long time ago." He spat in a very bitter tone. "Sorry." was all the Chairman could say. " Inspector Abanare. There are no misc classes in this school." He simply said avoiding any sort of eye contact with the inspector. Ryusuke smiled. "What are you saying. I'm not in the mood for jokes today just give me what I asked for so I can do my job and get away as far from this bloody place as possible." The Inspector said and motion at the Chairman with his hand to give him what he asked for. "That is not a joke. Not many of our students were interested in music classes so I canceled them for good." The Chairman revele. "What !" Inspector shouted. "You know you don't that sort of power ? You are not allowed to make such great decisions on your own. You have to contact the department of education first. That is not something you are free to choose about." Ryusuke seemed furious but inside he was smiling like a little kid.

"I know that and I apologize." The Chairman stood up from his chair and bow before the man. "In our school we have many other talents. Atr, Sports, Shogi. You can pick." The Chairman's forehead was sweating like crazy right now. "I don't care about that I am here to examine music talents not chess." Ryusuke state. "I have no other choice than to report that and your irresponsible decisions Chairman." Ryusuke was about to take his phone out of his pocket when The Underground Student Council burst into the room with a shout of wait." The Inspector looked at them confused than he brought his sight back at the Chairman. "That's just getting better and better. First I find out that you don't teach music in here. Even when you are obligated to do so and now I witness with my own eyes that your students eavesdrop on their own Headmaster. What the hell is going on in this place ?" He asked. "That's it I'll do everything in my power to get this place closed as soon as possible. It looks like the only things you can teach kids at this place are how to become as much of a snake as you are yourself are Chairman." Ryusuke state and once again reach for his phone. He was stopped by Mari. "Please sir don't do that. I know that my father is a stupid, perverted bastard but he is a really good Chairman. He always does his job well." Mari begged the man. When Ryusuke heard that Mari is the Chairman's daughter. A sneaky plan formed in his head.

"So you are his daughter ?" He asked pointing at the still bowing Chairman. "Yes Sir my name is Mari." Mari answer. "Well it's nice to meet you Mari." Ryusuke shook hands with her. "I have to say that I am moved by your act of trying to save your father and school but I believe there is nothing I can do in such a situation. You see for yourself that It's bad." He explain. " I know Sir. I really do but I beg of you. Is there really nothing that could be done ?" She also baw before the man. Meiko and Hana did the same. Ryusuke giggle at that. "Ok you know what. I like you. You remind me of your mother a lot. And the fact that you seem to hate your own father nearly as much as I do is a lovely bonus. So I tell you what. If anyone of your students. No matter who. Will play an instrument so well to make me cry or take my breath away. I will turn the blind eye on everything your father did and pass you." He said with a smile. While Mari. Meiko, Hana and the Chairman were petrified.

That was exactly the sort of reaction Ryusuke was counting for. And even though he was happy as ever he had to keep up the act. "Go on I give you 20 minutes to find someone." He said with a smile and slip his hands into his trouser pockets. "That won't be needed Mr. Inspector." Kiyoshi enter the Chairman's office by kicking the door open with an accordion strapped to his chest and a sneaky smile present on his face.

The Chairman, Mari, Meiko and Hana were even more shocked to see him there than Ryusuke was. "Who are you my boy ?" Ryusuke asked suspiciously. " My name is Kiyoshi Fujino. I'm a student of this school and I want to take your challenge on." Kiyoshi answered unhesitatingly. Ryusuke giggle as he heard that. "Go on." Was all Ryusuke said. Kiyoshi smile and unstrap the harmonica of his accordion when the three girls finally return to their senses.

"Kiyoshi !" Mari shout, grab his arm and pull him out of her father's office. Meiko and Hana followed them. "What the hell do you think you are doing ?" She asked him when they were outside on the carridor. "And what do you think ?" He answer her question with one of his own. "I' trying to save this school." He admit after a minute of silence. "But why ? And how come you were at the door ready for action so quickly ?" She asked now getting confused by the entire situation. "I heard your talk with the Chairman yesterday when I was looking for the janitor. The door was slightly ajar and yous were pretty loud to be honest." Kiyoshi explain. "As for why. I have my reasons that I'm not revealing for now." He said. "Ok but how did you know what his deal will be and where the hell did you get accordion from ? Also can you even play that thing ?" Mari just kept asking him questions. Kiyoshi sigh. " 1, I didn't but decided there will be no harm in being ready just in case. 2, It's mine I kept in under my bed in my room and since you didn't allow us to take any personal items with us to the prison I had no way of bringing it with me." He admit. "And finally 3, Duh. Would I have one if I didn't ?" He asked seemingly a bit annoyed.

 _( A.N, This happens to me a lot. I play the saxophone and when I bring it somewhere with me people always ask what is it and when they find out they ask "Can you play it ?" For christ sake people don't ask such stupid questions. Would someone own any instrument and carry it around with them if they had no idea how to play it ? Just remember that in the future.)_

"Oh yes sorry that was a stupid question." Mari apologize. Kiyoshi just nod his head at that. "So are you going to let me play or not ? We don't want to get that guy annoyed or do we ?" Kiyoshi asked. " As happy as I am that you want to help out Kiyoshi. I have no idea what is your level of skills with that instrument." Mari explain. "Well then you will have to hear for yourself. If you will finally let me play." Was all he said. Mari look at him unsure. "I don't know Kiyoshi." She said. "Let him do it Mari." Hana said. Mari turn around to look at her friend. "It's not like it could worse the situation. To be honest it might turn it better. And anyway where are you planning on finding someone who can play an instrument and has it on hand like he does ?" Hana asked. Mari giggle and smile. "Ok you are up Kiyoshi but if you fail the both of you are in a lot of trouble." He motion at him and Hana. Kyoshi sigh. "Thank you." Kiyoshi smile at her. He would have baw if not the fact that his accordion was still strapped to his chest.

A Few Minutes Later

They entered the room again and Ryusuke asked Kiyoshi is he still going on with the deal. Kiyoshi just nod and Ryusuke ordered the Chairman to give Kiyoshi his chair as it can be a bit uncomfortable to play an accordion while standing. The still afraid Chairman done what he was asked for.

Kiyoshi took a seat on the Chairman's chair. Which now stood in the middle of the room. While everyone else took a seat wherever they could. Ryusuke leaned back on the Chairman's desk, Mari lead the Chairman himself to sit in one of the armchairs and took a seat on the arm of the chair to his left. Hana sat in the armchair opposite to them and Meiko decided to sit on the coffee table.

"Ready when you are boy." Ryusuke said with a smile of victory already glued to his face. He might have been surprised by Kiyoshi. Even more by the fact that he plays the accordion which in Japan is a pretty rare instrument. But he was still sure that Kiyoshi won't succeed to surprise him. As if it's not hard to do anyway. He was 99.99% sure that he will finally take his revenge. Kiyoshi nod and start to play.

The song he decided to play was a very jolly traditional russian song called Korobeiniki. Better knows as the main tetris theme song. It was the first song he have ever learned on the accordion and it was his best piece. Especially because he has many fond memories of that song. His father or grandfather always played it to him whenever he was afraid of something. To help him forget about it. And all of his family claimed that this song when played by him sounded like real magic. Usually Kiyoshi laugh at that and claimed that he isn't really all that good. But just today and just for right now he believed that what everyone said is the truth.

Ryusuke was not sure himself what it it accordion ? Were those Kiyoshi's skills ? Or something else. But there was something truly magical about that song. Even though he had heard it many times in his life. And Ryusuke would have to lie if he was to say that he was not astonished by Kiyoshi's performance. And then a very old memory related to his beloved daughter came into his mind.

" _Daddy I'm scared." A six year old Nadeshiko told her dad. " Don't be darling. Fujino Sensei said that everything will be ok." Ryusuke assured his daughter. "But I don't want to feel the pain." Nadeshiko hid her face in her father's coat. "Nade. I told you many times. Sensei will give a special injection that will make you go to sleep and have lovely dreams." He flatten his daughter's hair. "And what will those dreams be about ?" She finally looked up at her father. "About whatever you want darling." Ryusuke smile at her and kiss her forehead. " Even princesses and unicorns ?" The little girl asked shyly. " Yes even princesses and unicorns." Ryusuke giggle. Nadeshiko wanted to asked her father another question when his phone start to ring. He took it out of his coat's pocket and checked who was calling. "It's mommy. I have to pick up. Will you excuse me for a few minutes darling ?" He asked his daughter. Nadeshiko just smile and nod her head. Ryusuke ruffle her hair and leave the room._

 _A few minutes after Ryusuke left a boy around Nadeshiko's age maybe a little bit older was passing by her room. He had dark blue/navy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of suspenders that were the same color as his hair. He was pulling a very weird looking suitcase behind him._

" _Hey there." He said with a smile as he shoved his head into her room. "Hello." Said Nadeshiko a bit surprised. "What's your name ?" The boy asked with a smile still present on his face. "Nadeshiko Abanare and yours ?" She asked. "Kiyoshi Fujino." He said still smiling. "Fujino ? Are you related to Fujino Sensei ?" She asked now curious. "Yep he's my dad." Kiyoshi answer her cheerfully. "Really ? He's my doctor." Nadeshiko admit. "Ah then you are lucky. Everyone wants my dad to be their doctor." Kiyoshi said. "Really ? Why ?" She asked. "Oh and by the way you can come in and have a seat. I'm a bit bored since daddy is somewhere else talking with mommy through the phone." She add. "Arigato." Kiyoshi enter the room stopped his suitcase beside the chair and sat on it. "Coming back to your question. People say that my dad is the greatest doctor in all of Japan." Kiyoshi said. Nadeshiko giggle. "Than I really must be lucky." She giggle once again. This time Kiyoshi join her._

" _So what's wrong with you ? Must be something to do with your heart ? After all that's what my dad treats. Hearts." Kiyoshi asked. Nadeshiko just nod her head in response. "How long have you been here for ?" Kiyoshi continue with the questions. "Five days and I have an operation tomorrow morning. And your dad said I will be able to leave 3 days after it if everything will go well." She explain as tears gathered in her eyes. "What's wrong why are you crying ?" Kiyoshi asked afraid that he had upset her somehow. "I-I'm afraid o-of the o-operatinn." Nadeshiko said as she tried to dry her tears. "Don't be my dad is a really good doctor. I promise you that nothing will happen and you'll be back home in a blink of an eye." Kiyoshi place his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure ?" She took her hands away from her face and look at him. "Yup. Like never before." He smile at her. She just nod._

" _Want me to play you a song my dad always plays me when I feel afraid or have a bad dream ?" Kiyoshi asked her. "But what do you want to play it on ? You have no instrument ?" She asked. " I do." He point at the weird suitcase. "You will it play on a suitcase ?" She asked confused. Kiyoshi laugh. "That's not a suitcase." He said when he calmed down. "It's an accordion case. Do you know what an accordion is ?" He asked her. She nod her head. "Yes I do. My daddy is a music teacher and he knows how to play many instruments." She said with a smile. "That's so cool." Kiyoshi said. "So would you like to her my special song ?" He asked once again. She smile and said "Yes." Kiyoshi return the smile and took out his accordion._

 _Ryusuke watched all that from a safe distance. He saw how happy his daughter was when she heard the boy play his accordion for her. And he was really grateful to him for that. When Kiyoshi was done Ryusuke enter the room clapping. "Bravo my boy bravo. That was really good." He said. Kiyoshi and Nadeshiko turn to look at him. "Daddy you are back. Meet Kiyoshi he kept me company when you were gone. What did mommy want ?" Nadeshiko asked her father. "She was just calling to check up on you darling." Ryusuke ruffle her hair. " Daddy Kiyoshi is Fujinos Sensei's son." Nadeshiko told her dad with a smile. "Really ?" Ryusuke made a surprised face. "Yes I am." Kiyoshi confirm. "And what are you doing here ? With such a beautiful accordion on top of that ? You are not sick are you ?" Ryusuke asked. "No today is a special day when all the Senseis can bring their children to work. So my dad took me with him today." Kiyoshi explain with a smile. "And I never leave the house without my accordion. It's too precious to me." He admit. Ryusuke giggle and ruffle Kiyoshi's hair. "That just means you will grow up to be a true musician one day." He said with a smile. "Really ?" Asked Kiyoshi. "Really." Ryusuke ruffle his hair once again._

 _They talked until Kiyoshi's father showed up to pick him up as his shift for the day was over and he was allowed to go home._

At that the memory ended. In that very second Kiyoshi also finished playing and Ryosuke realized something very important. "Tell me boy are you by any chance the son of Doctor. Igor Fujino ?" Ryusuke asked him when he finally opened his eyes. "Yes I am but what does that have to do with anything ?" Kiyoshi asked confused. "Everything my boy. Everything. Eight years ago thanks to you and that very song. My daughter stop frightening an operation your father was to perform on her heart. She still remembers you and your accordion. She actually wishes to meet you again to thank you for that day." He explained. Kiyoshi stare at him with wide eyes. "She was your daughter ?" He asked surprised. "Yes she was." Ryusuke smile. "Wow. How is she is her heart better now ?" He asked. "Yes she is your father and you are real genius. Thank you," He bowed his head at Kiyoshi. "Please don't thank me you should be thanking my father. I used to faint at the sight of blood." Kiyoshi admit. "Oh but if not you my daughter might have never been at ease before the operation and that to her meant more then the operation itself. And for that I will forever be in your debt." This time Ryusuke fully baw at him. "I will do anything to repay that debt."

"Well in that case please don't close down this school Sir." Kiyoshi said. "But why my boy. With your skill you can be studying in America in Juilliard's. They will accept you on the spot even without my interfering." Ryusuke didn't understand him. "That might be the truth but in this school there is a girl I love more than anything else on the entire world. I cannot lose her especially since I still haven't confessed my love to her yet." He said. "Than what's stopping you boy go for it and if she declines that she is a real idiot. You are one of the best parts in all of Japan if you ask me. Especially considering your families back in Russia." Ryusuke asked. "Our relationship is an odd one. And I have a feeling she hates me." Kiyoshi admit. At that point everyone except Ryusuke knew that he is not talking about Chiyo. But if he is not talking about her then who does he have in mind. They all wondered.

"Well in that case. I have no choice. I will pass Hachimitsu Academy for now. But it will be your job to get the music classes running again and getting people to attend them. During my next inspection here I want to see or rather hear more magnificent music talents. Is that clear ?" He asked. "Of course I'll do my best." He baw at the Inspector. Ryusuke baw back at him. "Than it's clear. Once again thank you for everything and good luck." They shook hands. "And you, you bastard should be worshiping that boy. Thanks to him your worthless life is safe. At least for now." Ryusuke said looking at the Chairman and left.

Kiyoshi stood in the office window and wave his good bay with a smile on his face. The Underground Student Council was beside him. When they saw that Inspector Abanare was away they all sigh in relief. "Kiyoshi my boy you saved not only the school bus us all. From here on despite what my daughter and her friends might think. You are released from prison and I give you my promise that no matter what you'll do you won't ever go there again." The Chairman bow before him. "Don't worry father I was about to offer that to him myself. He really deserves it. But there is just one thing that I can't stop thinking about. Who was the girl you were telling him about ? It certainly was not my younger sister ?" Mari asked. "Yes I wonder that too." The Chairman agreed with her. Kiyoshi blushed at that. "Do you really need to know ?" He asked avoiding their sight. They all nod and Kiyoshi decided to tell them otherwise they would annoy him until he did.

"Hana." He said. "What ?!" The blond girl asked in shock. "Exactly what you are hearing. I love you Hana. At first I tried to denay it. Then I told myself that I must be crazy for liking you. But in the end I gave in to that feeling and now I know for sure that I love you more than anything." He admit. "Haven't you noticed that I stopped trying to avoid you because of you know what. And that I'm not afraid to walk side by side you lately ? Not to mention all the staring at you while you are supervising our work. If I had a camera I would take some pictures believe me." He said and looked right at her. But she looked at the ground avoiding his sight.

Kiyoshi was starting to get worried. A few minutes have passed and she still hasn't said a word. She haven't even move to be honest. Finally when he was about to ask her about it she walk up to him and looked him in the eyes. "If you are lying I will kill you understood ?" She asked. "I know you will. So do you think I would be lying about that ? Especially now." He asked and rise his hands up to his heads level. Hana looked at the ground for a few more seconds before she pulled him down by his tie. Their lips met to everyone's shock. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and Kiyoshi looked at her with wide eyes with his hands still raised up to his head. "One pervy move and we are done kapish ?" She asked. That question brought Kiyoshi back to his senses. "Yes of course." He baw at her. Hana just roll her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. This time he returned it and soon enough his hands were wrapped around her waist. While her were wrapped around his neck. The Chairman, Mari and Meiko unsure about what they should do. Decided to leave the school hero and his beloved alone in the Chairman's office and give them some privacy.

* * *

Ok that's it everyone. Sorry for not updating in awhile but College takes up most of my time and I can't write as much as I would like to.

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and see you as soon as possible !


	16. Pregnant

Ok here is another chapter. Sorry for not updating in awhile. I had to finish off some assignments for College.

* * *

 **Pregnant**

For a little bit over a week Hana had not been feeling too well. She felt tired, lightheaded, her sense of smell had strenthen itself greatly and for the past few days she had been pucking ever morning. She thought that it's just the flu or something but Kiyoshi was worried about her and begged her to go and see a doctor. And juts for his sake she fulfilled his wish. But she never expected that to be the outcome.

"Excuse me what ?" Hana asked her doctor in disbelief. "Once again you are pregnant miss." The doctor repeat herself. Hana's doctor's was a very nice woman in her early or middle thirties. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and wore thick framed glasses. Her name was Yuki Mokoto and she also happened to be one of Kiyoshi's father close friends daughter. "But how is that possible ?" Hana asked still in disbelief. Yuki sigh and roll her eyes in amusement. "You and Kiyoshi should know best. After all whenever you come for your regular check ups you always moan about how much of a pervert he is." Yuki reminded her. Hana blushed and looked ta the floor. "Didn't you notice that your period is late ? By 3 weeks on top of it all ?"She asked Hana. "You know me I'm always busy and my period always has been the most irregular thing on the entire planet." Hana said still avoiding looking her doctor in the eyes. Yuki giggle at that.

"So how are you planning on telling your husband the good news ?" She asked in hopes of lightening up the mood. At least even a little. "Not sure. I'm not even sure does he even want to be a father. We didn't plan on having children just yet. We aren't even married for two years at the moment. We wanted to wait a little bit longer." Hana admit. "Hana." The doctor said in a soft tone and place her hand on her shoulder. "I am sure that he will be delighted. He might be shocked in the first instance but then he will be carrying you on his hands everywhere. He will be worried about you more than ever and will treat you like a queen. I saw that happening so many times I consider it a norm for guys now." Yuki assured her. Hana finally looked up at her. "Are you sure ?" She asked very quietly. "I can even bet my life on it I am so sure of it." The doctor said with a laugh in her voice. That seemed to cheer Hana up. She stood up from the chair she was sitting and smiled at Yuki. "Thank you doctor Mokoto." She said and left in a hurry. A plan already developing in her head.

Hana return home nearly an hour later since the time she left the hospital. When she entered the house Kiyoshi was already there sitting at the dinner table, eating miso soup. One of the very few things he can cook. But in the end that's better than nothing. Hana was at least sure that if she was to leave the house for a few days he would not starve himself to death. "I'm home." She called as she took her shoes off. "Welcome home. What did the doctor say ?" Kiyoshi walked up to her at the front door and kissed her cheek. "It's nothing like I said. Did you cook some more miso soup ? I really am starving the line for the doctor was so long." She lied. "I had a feeling that might happen so I especially cooked more." He smiled at her. "Thank you." This time she kissed him on the cheek and head to the kitchen.

"How was your day ? Is the school still standing ? You didn't destroy it while I was gone did you ?" Hana asked Kiyoshi as she pour herself a bowl of the soup. "Ha ha. Very funny Hana." Kiyoshi respond sarcastically. "No I didn't do anything to the school. It's still standing. After all why should I want to destroy a school which I will become the vice principal of." He reminded her.

A few weeks ago the chairman decided that it's his time to retire. He really wanted to pass on the role of the chairperson onto Kiyoshi but since he only worked in the school for a little bit over 3 years he was not able to do so. But thanks to the fact that Kiyoshi was a great teacher he was able to announce him the vice chairperson or principle if one likes to call it that. He knew very well that if Kiyoshi will become the vice chairperson now. Sooner or later at some point he will become the actual chairperson. Afterall that is exactly what had happened to him many years ago. He planned to retire at the end of this ending semester and announced the news of that to all staff members first. Then to the students. At the moment there is only one more month left till the end of the semester. Which means that soon enough Kiyoshi won't be doing as much teaching as he does now.

"I know that you idiot. I was just joking. Jeez you really need to learn how to take a joke Kiyoshi." She said with pretended disappointment. Kiyoshi giggle at that and kiss her cheek as he sat beside her at the table. Hana giggled and continue to eat her soup.

Sometime Later

Both Hana and Kiyoshi were getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so they didn't have to get up early and could sleep in. Kiyoshi had some tests to correct for Monday. He thought only music and gave all of his classes a written test once a month. While Hana had all of her weekends free. She only thought girls PE and that means no written test to correct.

Kiyoshi just exit the bathroom dressed in a pair of black pajamas with a towel still around his neck. When he looked up he saw Hana sitting on the bed with a small yellow box with a green ribbon wrapped around it. He was both confused and a little shock about it. Why would Hana have a present for him. His birth was not for another two months and he doesn't have a name day since he has a Japanese name. Hana sigh. Don't look at me like an idiot and come here to open your gift." She said a serious tone. "As happy as I am to receive a gift from you Hana. What's the occasion ?" He asked. "Do I need to have an occasion to give a present ?" She answeder his question with one of her own. "That usually my line when I sometimes give you flowers on Friday after work." He stated. "For Kamis sake just opened the gift will you." Hana got irritated with him by now. Kiyoshi swallowed hard and did so.

At first he thought that she had given him a weird pen of some sort. But when he examined it he found out that it was a pregnancy test and a positive on on top of that. His eyes widened. Then he looked at Hana. "Is it true or is it just another one of your jokes ? Are we really going to be parents ? He asked in disbelief. Hana just blush and nod. Kiyoshi screamed at the top of his lungs and crushed her in a hug. He hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath. "Kiyoshi you idiot you are choking me." She said. "Oh Kami sorry." He let go of her in a lightening speed. "But I believe you should say us not I Hana." He corrected her. "So does that mean that you are ok with it ?" She asked. "Hana." He took her hands in his own. "Of course I do. I always wanted to be a father." He admit. "I know but we had an agreement to wait just a little bit longer to have kids." She said and look back down at the bed sheets. "Hana I know that." This time he brought her hands to his lips and and kissed them. "But I'm sure that we can manage that. It's not like we are 16 without a job and proper education. We are married and both have good well paid jobs. We also have loving family and friends that are willing to help us if we asked them for it. So please don't worry Hana. Despite everything that was agreed between us I'm not angry at anyone especially you. I am overjoyed to be honest and I already can't wait to find out the gender and see our little bundle of joy." He placed his hand on her belly. "And I am absolutely sure that he or she will be the most beautiful baby on the entire world. With their mom looking like an angel it's certain." He smile at her and kissed her hands once more as she looked at him with tears gathering in her eyes. She hugged him tight and cried into his chest until she fall asleep. With a smile on his face he laid her down on the bed. Took his usual place beside her and placed the coves of themselves. That night they both dreamed of a little boy full of life and energy who had blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Ok that is it for this chapter. Once again sorry for not being able to update sooner but the amount of College work lately is slowly killing. But if I want my Masters and then my PHD in a few years I have to work hard from the very beginning.

I hope to either update a special Christmas chapter or to update at least 2 or 3 nirmal chapters throughout my Christmas break. Thank you all for reading. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and I hope to see you soon !


	17. Wild Card

Ok here is another chapter I hope that you will like it. The Rating is T !

* * *

Wild Card

It was the weekend. The first kids free weekend for Kiyoshi and Hana this year. As Hana's parents had took their children Toshiro and Mitsuko for a weekend trip since the spring break had started. Which meant that Kiyoshi and Hana had the house all to themselves. And Kiyoshi being a man of course hoped that him and Hana will spend most of that weekend in bed. But since Hana is his wife it only stayed an unfulfilled dream.

"The house is so quiet without the kids isn't it ?" Hana asked her husband as they washed the dishes after dinner. "It is dear it is." Kiyoshi responded in a monotone voice. It seemed that he was deep in his thoughts. "Hey pervert are you ok ?" Hana asked worried and that brought Kiyoshi back to reality. "W-what did you asked me something ?" He looked at her confused. "I asked are you ok. You seem like you are away from here with your thoughts." She explained. "No I'm really starting to worry. Are you ok ?" She asked again. "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something Gakuto told me at work a couple of days ago." Kiyoshi lied. Hana looked at him suspiciously. "Well it better not have been something perverted or I will beat the two of you up." She said and hand him the last pleat to dry. Kiyoshi just smiled at her in an awkward way.

"Hey pervert are you up for a movie ?" Hana asked him. "Why not." He answered. "Ok then I'm picking." She giggled and left for the living room. When Kiyoshi joined her he saw her placing some cheesy romance movie into the blu ray player. "Great. She normally picks some action movies with a lot of fighting scenes and now all of a sudden she wants to watch a romantic one. What the hell is going on ?" Kiyoshi thought to himself. "Ok you set the rest of the things up and I'll go make us some tea." Hana turned to him. "Ok just don't make the dandelion one or I won't last till the end without a bathroom trip." He smiled at her. "Na I told you many times that one's only for when I want to see you pee." She giggle and left the room. Kiyoshi just sigh and set up the movie. He then paused it and waited for Hana to return.

"Here you go." Hana hand Kiyoshi a cup of tea. He thanked her but smelt it before drinking it. "Melon my favorite." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggle. "I know that's why I made it. And now start the movie will ya." She ordered. Kiyoshi did so and Hana lay her head on his shoulder.

About an hour into the movie there was a sex scene. "Of course that just my luck." Kiyoshi thought. "And the fact that we haven't done anything in awhile is not making the matters any better." He added. He tried his best to not look at the screen but that of course didn't go unnoticed by Hana. "Hey Kiyoshi what's the matter ?" She asked her husband when she saw that he has closing his eyes as tight as he could. "Great." Kiyoshi thought to himself and open his eyes. "No everything is alright Hana why do you ask ?" He turn to her with a smile. "You've been acting weird for the entire day. So I'll ask again what's wrong ? Are you missing the kids so much ?" Hana asked him confused. "No it's not that Hana. It's the other way to be honest." He said with a blush. Hana looked at him suspiciously. "Explain yourself pervert." Hana demand. Kiyoshi dropped his head down and sigh. "Come on." Hana pushed on. Kiyoshi shook his head. "Kiyoshi if you won't tell I'll kill you and off with it myself." Once again she used that old threat. It really had become a habit for her to use it in their day to day conversations.

Still Kiyoshi hadn't said a word. "Kiyoshi !" Hana started to get annoyed and caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Ok. Ok I'll speak." He said and Hana let go of him. "Go on then." She nod her head at him. "Its. It's just that it's our first kids free weekend in a long while." He said but Hana didn't understand what could he mean by that. "And so what ? What do you mean by that ?" She asked. Kiyoshi just blush. "Can't you guess ? After all we haven't done it in so lang that even those stupid romance movies turn me on." Was all he said avoiding looking his wife in the eye. When Hana heard that she blushed but then she remembered herself and smacked Kiyoshi on the arm. "What the hell was that fro ?" He asked rubbing his arm. "For being a pervert whom you must certainly are. And you prove it more and more to me every day !" She shout at him. "Hey I'm not a pervert. I'm a guy and have my needs for Kamis sake." He fought back. "And since when are you pervy fantasies your needs ?" She asked. "For Kamis sake woman did I tell you I want to try every position from the Kamasutra ? No I'm totally ok with the good old missionary style !" He shout. And for that Hana hit him once again. This time on the head and so hard that he fall of the sofa. "Really Hana ? I really start to suspect that you are secretly trying to kill me. Is it your payback mission or what ?" He asked as he got up from the floor and rubbed his head. Hana said nothing turning her head away and blushing as read as a tomato. "Hana ?" Kiyoshi was a bit worried. Normally he would be shouted at or to be beaten by now. "You really are a pervert." Was all she said before she stood up, walked up to him and pulled him for a kiss. Kiyoshi was shocked but he kissed her back none the less.

They broke apart nearly 5 minutes later blushing like crazy. "H-Hana are you ok ?" Kiyoshi asked confused. "Yeah." She answered looking down to avoid looking him in the eye. "Look Kiyoshi. I know that you are a guy and have your needs as you call them." She began. "But I thought that you have some more patience. I know that for the last couple of weeks there was nothing happening between us in the bed. But normally that was not such a big of a problem to you." She still avoided looking him in the eye. "But I have to give it to you. You are right I has been a long while since we had the house all to ourselves with the kids gone. Those days are really rare and that's why I think that you have earned another rare thing tonight." She said blushing like crazy. Kiyoshi had suspicions about what she might have in mind but he still wanted her to say it. "T-tonight I w-will give y-you a wild card." She muttered out blushing like a tomato. Kiyoshi smiled like a kid on Christmas day who saw a ton of presents under the Christmas tree and his eyes sparkles like the stars on a night sky. "Hana you're the best." He hugged her tight. "I love you more than anything else on this world." "Shut up you perv." Was all he heard in return before she kissed him.

During their kiss Kiyoshi lifted Hana up princess style and carried her upstairs to their room and without breaking the kiss he lay her down on the bed. He then got on top of her with both of his hands on the sides of her head. Their kiss lasted for another couple of minutes. When they finally broke up Kiyoshi said a quiet "Thank you Hana." She blushed. "I told you shut up and don't start thinking that you will get the wild card all the time. I already told you a couple of times that it's something special and that you have to work hard for it." She turned her head to the side to avoid looking him in the eye. "I know that Hana and that's exactly why I'm so happy. The last time I got a wild card from you was my birthday 2 years ago." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I know that it's short but at least it something. I hope that you liked it.

Like always. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and see ya all soon !


	18. Piano

This story came to me when I was learning a new piano piece I hope that you will like it. The Rating is K+.

* * *

Piano

When Kiyoshi was returning the bucket and mop along with a few other cleaning products to the school janitor he nocied that the music room door are slightly ajar. Threw the gap in the door he could see a beautiful black grand piano. At that sight his heart throbbed. How long was it since he had a chance to practice his beloved piano ? Since he came to this school and that was a bit over two weeks ago. He tried his best not to look at the instrument and slapped himself on the face. He then forced himself to walk away for the room and find the janitor.

On his way back Kiyoshi once again stopped to take a peek at the grand piano in the music room. Just like before his heart throbbed and this time he was not able to stop himself. He entered the room and quietly closed the door. He then sat at the piano and lifted the brushed the keys with his fingers gently as if they were made out of Chinese Glass and could break easily. Once again gently he pressed a random key. It was a D note. As soon as the sound hit his ears he closed his eyes to enjoy it even more . When the sound was gone he pressed another key and then another and another and another until before he knew it himself he was playing a song. It was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. A song he mastered playing 3 years back and one of his favorite though he had no idea why. But in that very moment he didn't care about it at all as at that moment the only thing his mind, heart and soul were concentrated on the magnificent instrument before him and the keys that he hit to get the sound out of it.

The Hallway

Mari, Meiko and Hana had just finished their council meeting and were on their way to check on the boys in the prison when the sound of the piano hit their ears. "Do you hear that ?" Meiko asked. "Who do you think it could be ?" She asked. "I don't know but who ever she is she is good." Hana said. "True." Mari agreed. "We might just check and see for ourselves we will be passing by the music room any way." She proposed. Hana and Meiko nod in agreement.

The closer they got to the music room the more amazed they were by the skills of the pianist and the more they wanted to know who it is. When they finally reached the room they quietly opened the door and took a peep inside. When they saw Kiyoshi sitting at the grand piano they were shocked and 3 questions popped into their heads. 1 Why is he here ? 2 How did he got out of prison ? and 3 Why on earth didn't he tell anyone that he can play the piano ? Especially since he is so good. "Kiyoshi !?" Mari said or rather shouted in shock unaware of the pitch of her own voice of that moment. Hearing his name knocked Kiyoshi out of the trans he was in and he slammed his hands onto random piano keys which did not in any way sound good. The poor boy turned to look at them with wide eyes. "Y-Yes Miss Mari ?" He asked. You could see the fear in his eyes. "What are you doing here and how the hell did you escape prison ?" Mari asked suspiciously. "I-I didn't escape anywhere I promise. I was looking for the janitor to return the bucket and mop to him. And as for why I am here. I just couldn't resist myself. I've been playing piano since the age of 3 and since I'm not able to practise now as I'm in prison just seeing one made my heart throb." He explained with a blush visible across his face. Maris sight on him lightened. "You really love playing the piano don't you ?" She asked him. He just nod in an answer afraid of speaking. "Well one can certainly hear it. You play like a professional I have to give you that." Kiyoshi blushed even harder and bow his head at her. Mari sigh knowing she won't get a word more out him. "You know what Kiyoshi I am in a really good mood today so I will grant you an hour everyday after school and your duties to practise your piano skills. Afterall I would be a shame if you were to fall down in you skill just because you can't practise." She ever so slightly smiled at him. Kiyoshi looked up at her in disbelief. Did she just do something nice for him ? "Oh don't look so shocked after all Kami knows you might make our country famous and proud one day with the skills you have and I simply don't want to be at fault for taking that chance away for you or our country." She explained. "But don't you think that you will be allowed to sit here alone for an hour I still don't trust you and never will so Hana will be supervising you is that clear ?" She warned him. Kiyoshi still in shock nod in a response totally ignoring the fact that he will be spending an hour in a closed room with the blond demon that wants to kill him. He was just too happy at that moment.

Kiyoshi understood his mistake only the next day when Hana showed up to pick him up from prison and take him to the music room. The guys instead of being jealous of what could be called special treatment were actually feeling sorry for him as none of them would like to spend an hour with Hana behind closed doors. But what was Kiyoshi to do ? Nothing instead of hoping that she might just let the whole piss incident go for just that one hour of the day. "Hey pervert will you just stand there daydreaming or will you actually move ?" Hana asked him. Kiyoshi swallowed hard and left the cell.

Music Room

To Kiyoshi's surprise Hana didn't try anything on the way to the music room and he was afraid that hell will start as soon they enter the music room but once again there was nothing. She opened the door entered and then let him in. He sat at the piano, lifted the fallboard and placed his hands on the keyboard. He then closed his eyes choosing a song to play but with Hana in the room leaning with her back against the wall to his right, looking right at him. He couldn't concentrate at all. He was afraid that she will punch him and demand him to pee on front of her any minute. "What's the deal you pervert are you too shy to play on front of an audience or what ?" Hana asked him a bit confused by him sitting still like a statue at the piano. "N-no." Kiyoshi respond pulled out of his thoughts. "Then what is it ?" She asked. Kiyoshi just look the other way and dropped his head down. "Come on perv talk." She demanded. "Unless you want to go back to prison to your shitty friends." She warned him. "I...I'm…" Kiyoshi didn't know how to say it. "You're what ?" Hana was getting inpatient. "I….I'm just too nervous around you !" He shouted. "Huh ?" Hana was surprised by his confession. "And why is that ?" She asked. "I just find it strange that you are acting so normal and still have not ordered me to whip it out and take a piss." He explained with his eyes closed and head dropped down. Hana laughed evilly.

"Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi." She walked up to him. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea I still want my revenge." She pulled him closer so that their faces were inches apart and Kiyoshi had no choice but to look her in the eye. "But luckily for you I have a great respect for music. My mother plays the violin and so my grandfather the piano just like you. So just for this one hour of the day you can say that little Kiyoshi is safe." She smiled at him in a sinister way. "Kapish ?" She asked. Kiyoshi afraid of how close they were nodded just in hopes of her letting go. "Good." Hana indeed let go of him and allowed him to sit back on the piano stool. Before she returned to the wall she ruffled his hair and gigelled. Kiyoshi kept staring at her in shock and amusement. "Are you going to just sit there like a statue or actually practise you piano Mozart because you time in running out with each minute ?" She asked him. "Oh yeah you are right." He turned back to face the piano with a light blush in his face. Once again he closed his eyes picking a song to play and this time it took him less than a minute. The piece he decided to play was The Pirates Of The Caribbean main theme one of his favorite movie score soundtracks of all time. And so he played and Hana listened and observed and that's how it was everyday. When he was done she would applaud him and compliment his high piano skills and Kiyoshi in response would blush and claim that he isn't really all that good. With each passing day the two of them were getting closer and closer without releasing it.

Two Weeks Later

"Hana I always forget to ask you. What's your favorite song ?" Kiyoshi asked her on their way to the music room. "I've always loved Vivaldi's Winter and why do you ask ?" She was curious. "Well." He started embarrassed and rub the back of his head. "Since you have been so nice to me for the past two weeks I thought I might as well play a song especially for you." He revealed. When she heard that she immediately blushed and mumbled. "You don't have to do that." "Yeah I know but I want to." He also blushed. No more was said till they reached the music room.

Kiyoshi sat at the piano and lift the fallboard. He was still blushing and his heart was pounding even though he was not sure why. Afterall he was just playing for Hana. The crazy blond chick that wants to gain revenge on him for a stupid accident, though she had been treating him a bit better lately when he thought about it. But still it was just her and not some music judge so why was he so nervous.

"I-I know that's i-it's an originally v-violin composed song but I w-will do my best." He said. 'Great now I'm also starting to sutter. What the hell is this girl doing to me ?' Kiyoshi asked himself in his thoughts. "I told you don't have to do that you perv." She said dropping her head down and looking at the floor. "O-once again I w-want to." He stated with an awkward smile. Hana said nothing and so Kiyoshi began to play. This was a song he had played only a couple of times before so he kept his eyes open to avoid any mistakes possible. From time to time he also glanced at Hana. She just stood there leaning with her back against the wall like she always did but this time her head was dropped down and was pretty sure that he had seen a blush in her face during the mare second when she herself had lifted her head to look at him unknown that he will also decide to take a glance at her. Before their eyes even had a chance to meet she dropped her head down once again.

'Is she embarrassed or nervous ?' Kiyoshi asked himself in his thoughts. 'But why ?' Another question. 'Is she feeling similar to what I am at the moment ?' Yet another question. 'I wonder now.' He then once again concentrated on the instrument before him and before long he was in his playing trans when everything around him meant nothing.

When Hana was a 100% sure that he was in his trans and she doesn't need to worry about him turning to look at her any minute she finally move her sight to him. 'He sits at the piano exactly the same way grandpa does.' She thought. 'He's also as good if not better than him at playing it.' She went on with the thoughts. 'The only difference is that he is a lot more handsome than grandpa.' She went on in her head. 'Wait what !? Did I just thought that ? No, no, no that's impossible that is not happening. I did not just admit that Kiyoshi is handsome." She scold herself when she realised what exactly was she thinking. 'No I cannot love him. He is a pervert and I hate him. Even though he is so handsome, nice and caring I still hate him.' She was trying to make herself believe it. 'For Kamis sake why did I do it again.' She was annoyed with herself now. 'Even though I know that all those things are true I can't love him I want to no I need to hate him. What would Mari and Meiko think ?" She scolded herself again. Hana was so busy arguing herself in her mind that she didn't even notice that Kiyoshi had finished playing the piece and was now looking at her worried.

"H-Hana are you ok ?" Kiyoshi asked worried and a bit the sound of his voice Hana snapped back to reality and opened her eyes to look at him. When she saw his worried face she blushed. "Hana ?" He asked again. "I'm o-ok you perv." She said in a weak voice. "Are you sure you don't sound too well ?" He wanted to be sure. "Positive." Was all she said and dropped her head down yet again. "S-so how d-did you like it ?" He asked nervous. He really hoped that she liked it because he had put everything into playing this piece. "It was r-really good. J-just l-like my grandpa o-or better." She admit stuttering. "Really ?" He asked now really happy. Hana just nod in a response. "That makes me so happy. I have to admit that playing this piece for me made me more worried than ever before." He revealed to her. "Y-you were worried ?" She asked in disbelief. "Yeah now I wonder why." Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head. 'Is he for real ?' Hana asked herself in her thoughts. "He was nervous while I was arguing with myself that I don't really love him. How comic." Hana didn't realize that she had said that out loud.

"What !?" Kiyoshi shout in shock. "You love me ?" He looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh crap." Hana cover her mouth with her hand. "D-did I j-juts say that o-out loud ?" She asked. Kiyoshi just nod his head. Tears gathered in Hanas eyes and she fall to her knees. "Hana !" Kiyoshi was by her side within seconds. He tried to touch her shoulder but she pushed him away. "Hana." She said this time much more gently. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that from you." He said still the gentle voice. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "To be honest with you I have had a crush on you since I had first saw you. But I kept surpassing it and was convincing myself that I love Chyio." He smiled. "Now I know how stupid I was. I should have just man up and told you even though you probably would have beaten me up afterwards." He giggled and so did she. "I probably would." She confirmed. "But now." She hugged him. "I would beat you up and call an ambulance." They both laughed. "Well I'll change that." He said when they broke the hug and kissed her. Hana was shocked and it took her a moment to process what has going on but after about a minute she kissed him back.

"T-that was m-my first kiss you pervert." She admitted when they parted. She was blushing and looked to the side to avoid his sight. "I thought so but don't worry it won't be your or rather our last kiss." He caressed her cheek which caused her to look at him. "P-pervert." She smacked him lightly on the chest which made him giggle. "So w-what n-now ?" She asked once again looking away from him. "I should be the one asking that Hana. I love and would be honoured if you would agree to be my girlfriend but it's entirely up to you." He explained. "Mari and Meiko will most likely kill me." She said. "I'm aware of that and will unders…" She placed her index finger on his lips and looked him in the eyes. "Let me finish will you ?" She asked. " He nod and she took her finger away. "Mari and Meiko will most likely kill me but." She smiled at him. "I don't care about that. They can even kick me out of the council if they want but I want to be with you." She kissed him this time a and he immediately kissed her back. "Not to mention that getting my revenge on you will be a piece of cake now." She smiled when they broke the kiss. "Whatever." Was all Kiyoshi said and pulled her in for yet another kiss.

* * *

That's all for now everyone. I hope that you liked it. Also sorry for not updating for awhile I had a fe assignment to do for College.

Like always **HAVE A MAD DAY.** See you all soon and once again sorry !


	19. Grandfather's Name Day

Hey everyone this is a continuation of chapter 7 requested by ElvisF231. I hope that you will like it.

Grandfather's Name Day

Friday After School

Kiyoshi quickly changed and waited for Hana at the front gate of the school. He told her to pack for the night and the next day as he was certain that they would be spending the night at his grandparents house like they did every year. His dad was already there. They were standing side by side talking. "Sorry for the wait Mari stopped me for a few minutes to talk about some important council stuff." Hana explained when she finally joined them. "No worries we still have some time to spare the party starts at 18:00 and it only twenty past four now." Igor Kiyoshi's father smiled at her. Hana smiled back and they were on their way. Before going to Kiyoshi's grandparents house they went to Kiyoshi's family house to change and collect Kiyoshi's mom Yuki and his younger brother Tamaki.

Time Skip The Party

Kiyoshi's grandparents lived in a big house built more in a American or European style rather than Japanese if Hana was to guess. "So how many people will be attending ?" She asked just out of curiosity. "Knowing my father around a hundred if not more." Igor answered. Hana looked at him wide eyed. "Don't be shocked dear that's my father and most likely your future grandfather in law for you." He winked at her in a joking manner in hopes of calming her down a little. And it did as Hana giggled.

They entered the house without knocking and when they stood in the hall Kiyoshi's dad whistled using two fingers. In less than a minute a tall skinny man who had long grey silver hair that reached his middle back and a beard attached to his mustache wearing a black suit came out of the main room to greet them. A black haired woman wearing a black dress followed him. "Finally my son you have returned to the family house." The silver haired man came up to Kiyoshi's father and hugged him. "Dad I was here only a week ago for our weekly family dinner." Igor reminded his father. "I know it's juts always nice to see you." He let go of him and smiled. In the same time Kiyoshi's grandmother greeted his mom. "Oh and I see that my beloved boys are here." Stanly ruffled both of his grandsons hair which caused both Yuki and Hana to laugh. Then both Stanley and his wife looked at her. "Kiyoshi is this who I think it is ?" Stanley asked his grandson seriously and Kiyoshi smiled at him in return. "Yes grandpa, grandma please meet my girlfriend Hana Midorikawa." Kiyoshi announced proudly. "Hana those are my grandparents Stanley and Veronica." He introduced them. "Welcome the the family my child." Stanley hugged her. "Welcome Hana." Veronica also hugged her. "It's a pleasure to me you Sir, Miss." Hana said which made the both of them giggle. "Child the last time I was called Sit was over 30 years ago when I was in the army call me Grandpa Stan." Stanley smiled at her. "Similar goes for me. Please don't call me miss but Grandma Vera. That's what I am use to." Veronica also smiled at her. Hana return the smiled and bowed her head at them. "Ok then let's go in. You have to introduce her to the rest of the family Yoshi. Especially since you hid her away from us for way too long. Keeping a girl like her away from her future family is a sin you know." Stanley laughed and they entered the so called ballroom.

Kiyoshi's father was right there was around 70 if not more people in the room already and she was informed that there was still a few more to arrive. Stanley left and returned in a minute with 3 shots of what Hana guessed was russian clear vodka. He handed on to Igor and one to Kiyoshi saying "You know the traditions boys before you start the party you need to have a drink with the host." He laughed as they cheered and drank the shots in one go. All 3 of them sighed heavily. "Strong as hell." Igor said. "It's burning my throat out." Kiyoshi agreed. Stanly laughed at them shooking his head. "I had stuff twice as strong as that when I served in the army with my breakfast and was still able to train and function no problem." "You must be a mutant grandpa." Kiyoshi finally gaining his breath back. Stanly laughed once again and told them to go off and have fun. The first thing Kiyoshi and his dad did before anything was got water.

"Are you ok Kiyoshi ?" Hana asked him when he had his third glass of water. "Yeah. It's just that my grandpa has a strong head for alcohol. He can drink even a 100 mils of clear spirit ( _Very strong pure alcohol of 95 % or more_ ) and still go on with his life and daily routines. While I on the opposite hand get drunk pretty fast and that shot is enough for me for today." He explained. Hana giggle. Kiyoshi was about to fight back when he heard someone say " Is it really you or am I that drunk already Kiyoshi ?" Both Kiyoshi and Hana looked behind them. There stood a girl with long bright blond hair tied into two long pony tails and green eyes. She wore a simple white dress. "Vicky !" Kiyoshi shout and hugged her. He even lift her up and swirled around. She called him an idiot. When Kiyoshi set the girl down he turned back to Hana. "Hana please meet my cousin Victoria. Victoria this is my girlfriend Hana Midorikawa." He announced happily. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Vicky." Victoria said as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too." Was all Hna said. "Well Kiyoshi it's hard to believe that you actually have a girlfriend. Half of the family was betting that you were gay." Victoria laughed and so did Hana. While Kiyoshi blushed. "Oh come on Kiyoshi don't be embarrassed there will be time for it tonight when Hana will find out how tiny, the so called little Kiyoshi really is." Kiyoshi and Hana stared at her in disbelief blushing like tomatoes. "Vicky !" Kiyoshi shouted. She giggled. "Ok I'll stop but only if you will choose me as the godmother or your first kid deal ?" She draw her hand out to him. Kiyoshi thought about it for a minute or so and shook her hand. "Deal." Victoria smiled. "In that case have fun tonight. I'll go and make sure that all possible condoms in this house will be destroyed before the end end of the party." Kiyoshi shouted at her again. "She is just unbelievable but I can't help to love her like a sister." Kiyoshi admit. "I see and I also can't believe that you just gave away our first born child to her." Hana looked at him. "Believe me if I hadn't had done it the teasing would just get worse. Especially if her older brother Nicholas would join. The two of them are like oil and fire they will make you regret ever being born into to this world with their jokes and teasing." He explained and Hana could only believe his words.

Kiyoshi sigh. "I need a breather already want to go and sit on the veranda for a few ?" He asked Hana. She nod smiling. "Yeah why not." Kiyoshi returned the smile, took her hand and led her out threw the great glass double door to the veranda. It was a bit cooler outside but the sun was shining nonetheless. There was a glass coffee table and a few chairs on the veranda. Hana and Kiyoshi sat there. The back garden looked really good at least in Hana's opinion. It was designed in a traditional Japanese way. There were even koi carps in the pond. "The garden looks great." Hana turned to look at Kiyoshi. "I like it to it's mostly my moms and grandmothers work. Grandma is as artistic as my mom is." Kiyoshi admit. "Dear Kami. Kiyoshi are you with a girl or do I need to get myself a new pair of glasses." Hana and Kiyoshi look in in the direction of the pond and there now stood Kiyoshi's uncle Alexander. "Uncle Sasha ( _Sasha is a short cut for Alexander in russian. An equivalent to Alex I would say.)_ It's so good to see you." Kiyoshi stood up and greet his uncle. "Also your eyesight is great and you don't need new glasses." He announced. "May I present Uncle Sasha this is my girlfriend Hana. Hana this is my uncle Alexander." "It's a pleasure to meet you young lady." Alexander kissed Hana hand. "I have to admit to you Kiyoshi you scored." He turned to his nephew with a smile and Kiyoshi blushed. "But you should know Hana that he can be a bit of a pervert so you should keep him on a short leash." Alexander winked at her and she giggled while Kiyoshi gave out to him. "I know that Sir and I already do that." Hana smiled. "That's good and please don't call me Sir. It's not like I don't hear that enough at work. Please just call me uncle or Sasha." He requested. Hana nod at him. "If that's what you want then I shall." She said. "It is and thank you." Alexander bow his head at her. "And how is school going on for you two ? Huh ?" He asked. "Well Hana is a straight A student and I manage to not fall below a C+." Kiyoshi admit rubbing the back of his head. "Well then Hana I advise you to make a deal with him. No sex till he gets an A at the end of a semester." Alexander laughed and the two teens blushed. "Uncle please." Kiyoshi begged him. Alexander just giggle at that. "Ok I am sorry for that but I would be lying if I was to say that I don't really meant it." He admitted. "Yeah I can guess that uncle you are just too honest." Kiyoshi stated. "You know me well." Alexander smile at him. "Ok I will go back in now and try to stop my daughter form stealing all the condoms from the house in hopes of becoming the godmother of you child." Alexander patted Kiyoshi on the shoulder with a smile and entered the house. Kiyoshi was as red as a tomato.

Hana was giggling as she walked up to Kiyoshi who was now sitting on the low stairs of the veranda. "Now I know that you are not the only perv in the family." She patted his back as she sat down beside him. Kiyoshi turned to look at her. "I just want you to know that they are not always like that. Outside of parties they are all normal. I always blame it on the alcohol." He explained. "Don't try to defend them Kiyoshi." Hana stated. "Every family has their traits and it just so happens that yours have the pervy sense of humour and I have to admit that I don't mind it in the least." She smiled at him. "Really ?" Kiyoshi asked in disbelief. "Really they are all really nice and despite of what you say they make me laugh." She giggled. "So does that mean that you won't be angry if you would to become a part of this family one day ?" He asked. "Absolutely not. Actually I want to be a part of this family so if you will ever even think of breaking up with me I will kill you and off with it myself kapish ?" She used that old threat. "Don't worry I won't." He smiled at her and kissed her.

Unaware of it half of Kiyoshi's family was taking pictures of them kissing threw the glass doors of the veranda. "Now that is just some S class teasing material." Victoria said smiling. "I'm rather thinking blackmail material sis." Her brother Nicholas turned to her with a devilish smiled. "Now now. None child of mine will be blackmailing their family members but I do admit that such pics could be used for a good prank or some teasing." Alexander ruffled his son's hair and kissed his daughter's head. "I am adding those pictures into the family album." Veronica Kiyoshi's grandmother said as she took yet another picture of her grandson and his girlfriend kissing. "I have a better idea let's order a big print of it, frame it and hang it somewhere in the house." Stanley Kiyoshi's grandfather proposed. "That is a wonderful idea Stan that's exactly what we shall do. Stanly just smiled remembering the days when he himself was his grandsons age and how wild his love life was at the time.

Ok everyone that's it for now. I hope that you liked it and sorry for taking so long. I had to study for my exams and my laptop broke and being fixed. I only got it back.

Like always. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** See you all soon !


End file.
